Four Knights and a Princess
by RaNma11
Summary: Story: GA characters are now teens. Problem: Four guys and a throng of hormone engraged fans are vying for Mikan's attention. Answer: Chaos. Question: Who will she end up with? Mikan X Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and introducing, Yuki
1. Foreword

Foreword…

Hi. This is my first fic so please bear with me. I'm an amateur when it comes to writing

so I have to do revisions from time to time, whenever I think that something's wrong

with it.

To all those who have read my fics, I hope you like it.

To those who reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate them from the bottom of my heart. Your affirmations really encourage me.

I appreciate critiques and flames as well. I promise you, no hard feelings. Critiques help me develop my writing skills. I really prefer honest and frank people.

Suggestions and questions are also welcome.

Spoilers are available only to those who ask, better yet, just read per chapter to keep the excitement.

Arigatou. Ja ne!

_Ranma11_


	2. Begin the match: Round 1, Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

5 years ago, a certain new student came and was enrolled into the Academy. She was only in search for a friend, clueless that this trip of hers would actually turn her life around.

5 years later, she grew to love the Academy and found herself a family.

Mikan Sakura, 15, a girl gifted with the special Nullifying Alice.

She woke up as streams of light tried to pass through the curtains of her window. She fluttered her eyes open.

She got up and stretched her limbs. Standing in front of her window, she shoved the curtains aside and opened the windows.

Light flooded her room and a gust of wind blew in. Her auburn hair flew behind her and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She was lost in her own time, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Mikan!" a voice behind the door called for her. "Come on you're gonna be late again!"

"OMG! What time is it?" She glanced at the clock and was really surprised to see that she only has fifteen more minutes to prepare for that day.

Remembering the person outside, she opened the door to invite him in and ask for him to wait for her inside.

"Ruka-pyon, why don't you come in and…." Her voice trailed off. To her surprise, he wasn't alone. Standing beside him was a raven-haired boy with a cold expression plastered to his face.

"My-my… you've decided to come to my room, Natsume?" She said sarcastically. "I thought you were disgusted with my room?"

His crimson-red eyes turned to face her auburn ones.

"Oi polka-dots, don't get me wrong. I STILL AM, disgusted with your room. The only reason I'm here is because Ruka asked me to come with him." He answered with his usual cold, bored tone. "and besides… I don't want anymore trouble with Narumi asking me to check you out every time you're late."

"Sorry for being such a burden." She shot back. "If you don't like my room, then don't come in." She turned around and pointed to the couch on one side of the three-star living room. "Ruka-pyon, you can sit there."

She then made her way to her room and took a bath. A refreshing scent filled the room and reached the nostrils of the two lads.

_Hm. Her shampoo. Or probably her soap?_ A certain raven-haired boy mused in his head.

Ruka just patted his bunny's head as he smiled to himself, his thoughts hidden in his mind.

Fifteen minutes have passed and she still wasn't out.

"Oi polka!" Natsume shouted. "If you're not out within five seconds, I'm gonna throw a fire ball on that door of yours and barge in there, then I'll drag you into the classroom."

"I don't think there's a need to be that harsh, Natsume." Ruka sweat-dropped.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you just wanted to peep, PERVERT." Shouted Mikan from inside her room, stressing on the last word.

"Dumb ass. Shut up and get the hell out of there or I'll trash your door and burn you into a crisp." Natsume said, then he flickered a small fire on the tip of his finger.

The door opened. Out of it came a beautiful girl. To say that she was simply enchanting was out of the question. "I'm out, baka." She said, as she flipped a few strands of her brown locks to the back. "Like burning me to a crisp would happen." She snapped her fingers and instantly the fire went out. "C'mon Ruka-pyon".

Ruka snapped out of his momentary trance. "Ah… ano-… Hai!"

"Tsk." Was Natsume's only answer. He was annoyed at what she had learned to do in the past five years. Irritate him, annoy him, cut him off, shut him up, answer him back, and most of all, amaze him. She was one of the few people who were able to do these to him and stay alive. His threats never worked on her after she was able to learn how to gain control of her alice.

She walked behind the two and locked her room. She got Ruka's bunny and held it. She was the only person who could hold Ruka's bunny. They proceeded to walk the corridors towards their Middle School class and along the way they passed by Tsubasa.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan! You look beautiful today." Tsubasa greeted her with a smile on his face.

Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Ohayou, Tsubasa-sempai! " Mikan greeted back with her ever cheerful disposition. "And thank you… You look handsome yourself."

"As always, I guess." He patted the bunny's head when he got near her.

Ruka didn't like the fact that he touched his bunny, but still acknowledged the shadow-manipulator's presence and nodded. While Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and murmured, "Shadow-freak."

"I see you still got your blood boiling whenever I'm around, ne?" Tsubasa smirked.

"Get out of the way or I'll throw you a fireball and make you wish you hadn't come across us. We're late for class." Natsume coldly replied.

Mikan noticed the tension and was getting irritated at Natsume's irks.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa, we need to go now. See you around."

"Wait, this is for you." He handed Mikan a small note. "And don't you dare burn it Black Cat." He referred to Natsume.

"Don't worry. Once you let me go I'll forget the note and burn you instead." He gave Tsubasa a glare. He then pointed to Tsubasa's foot which was stepping on his shadow.

"With Mikan around? I doubt you can do that." He grinned.

"Then I'll just have to hunt you down when she ain't around. His eye twitched.

"You can let him go now. I have the note. And we're late for class." Mikan asked her sempai

He then stepped away.

"Ja ne." Tsubasa passed them and waved his hand.

They continued their walk to class.

"What is with you and Tsubasa?" Mikan asked. "It's like you want to go for each other's throat every time you meet. Why don't you just kill each other?" She said, her voice smothered of irritation.

"I might as well do that." Natsume smirked.

"Jerk." Mikan raised her eyebrow. "Answer the question."

"You don't know?" Natsume eyed her.

"Would I be asking if I did?" she shot back.

"You're fucking dense, you know that?" He said, his eyes fully focused on her chocolate brown orbs.

"Oh yeah?!" Her voice rose. "And you're pissing me off, you know that?"

She clung onto Ruka and started their way to class. "Let's go Ruka-pyon. This bastard just won't make any sense to me."

**In class…**

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan cheerfully greeted her classmates.

Her classmates greeted her back gleefully. She then went over to her best friend's desk.

"Ohayou Hotaru." Mikan greeted Hotaru. Hotaru brought out her baka gun.

"Ohayou. Just don't come anymore near." Hotaru emotionlessly stated.

"Ahehe… yeah sure." Mikan sweat-dropped. This was one of the things they'll never grow up with.

"Why are you late again Mikan? Good thing Narumi-sensei was out in another meeting with the headmaster." Yuu cut them off. The blonde-haired lad fixed his glasses.

"Sorry Yuu. I woke up late again. And don't lecture these two anymore," she pointed to Ruka and Natsume, who just came in. "It's my fault." She apologized.

Mikan rubbed her face with the bunny and gave it back to Ruka. "Here. She held the bunny in front of her. "And thanks for letting me borrow him." She gave Ruka a peck on the cheek, which made him blush wildly.

"Haha… Ruka-pyon is blushing again." Mikan giggled. "He's just so cute, isn't he?"

Mikan proceeded to her desk and sat down. She then remembered the note Tsubasa gave her a while ago.

"Wonder what it says?" Mikan mused to herself. She reached for it from her pocket and carefully opened it.

_Let's go to Central Town today. My treat. I'll meet you at the bus stop at 5. See yah._

_Tsubasa_

Mikan smiled to herself. Good. She can go to Central Town today without having to spend a rabbit. And with Tsubasa around, she's sure it'll be lots of fun.

She didn't sense a pair of crimson eyes and crystal blue orbs eyeing her.


	3. Intellect Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

**BRIIIIING!!!**

The school bell rang loudly among the empty halls of the academy, signaling the start of their mid-day break. Doors flung open and soon students poured into the halls and walked their way to the cafeteria.

"C'mon guys. If we stay here any longer, the cafeteria will run out of food for us…" Koko announced.

Natsume stood up and was about to go out when Ruka stopped him.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" She pointed to Mikan.

"Tch." Was the only reply he got. Natsume made his way to the door.

"I can't seem to find the proper solution to this problem." Mikan said, scratching her head with a pen.

"With your pea-sized brain, I won't expect you to be able to answer any of those questions." Natsume remarked as he passed by. Ruka followed closely behind him.

"Oh shut up will you." She shouted at him. She then turned onto Hotaru for help, with her puppy dog eyes pleading. "Hotaru, if you could just….."

She was cut off when she got hit by Hotaru's ever famous baka gun.

baka… baka… baka…

"You'll never get to answer those if you keep blabbering and asking for other people's help. Deal with it yourself." She lectured Mikan while holding her smoking baka gun.

"Go-gomen ne…" Mikan apologized. With an aching head she proceeded to scribble a few solutions and come up with an answer.

"Whew… now that was a relief." She sighed as she was walking to the cafeteria. Her stomach grumbled with hunger.

"uhhm…" She held her tummy. As she lined up, she scanned for her friends. Ruka and Natsume already had a seat at the far end and the others were on the table next to the two.

When it was her turn to get her food, her luck bit her. Bad.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we just ran out of viands." The girl said.

"What!?" She gasped. "But I'm really hungry!"

"We'll be restocked in five minutes. The cook had a problem with his cooking. I'm sorry." The girl apologized.

"No, it's ok." She half-heartedly went over to her friends and slumped on a chair.

"Where's your food?" Hotaru asked.

"They just ran out of food. I'll have to wait for five more minutes." Mikan replied.

"Serves you right for being stupid, polka." Natsume smirked.

"Jerk." Mikan shot back.

"Here." She heard Ruka say and saw that he was handing her his plate.

"Thanks Ruka, but what will you eat?" She got his plate.

"It's ok. I've eaten my fill." Ruka said.

"But it's almost untouched. C'mon Ruka. We'll just share it." She said. Mikan pulled her chair over their table and sat beside Ruka.

Tints of red shaded Ruka's cheeks as he felt Mikan so close to him. His heart pounded really fast. He tried to hide his blush as he bowed his head and hid his face.

Hotaru took out her camera and started clicking away.

"Something wrong Ruka?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"No-nothing…" He stuttered. "I-I-I'm a-alright."

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Ye-yes…" Ruka answered back.

"If you say so." She ate a spoonful of soup.

They shared the food while chatting, with Ruka stuttering all the time. He wasn't used to them seated so close, their shoulders touching and rubbing. They seemed like a couple if you look at them from afar. This, by the way, irritated Natsume until he couldn't stand it anymore.

The rough screech of a chair was heard all throughout the cafeteria. Natsume was standing in front of the two with his face hidden under his bangs.

"Something wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked the raven-haired boy.

"What do you care, Polka-dot idiot?" He shot at her. His crimson eyes glinted for a split second. He then made his way through of the cafeteria and out the door.

Ruka couldn't believe his eyes. What was that he saw in Natsume's eyes?

Anger? Frustration? A glint of… Jealousy?

"What's with him? A mood-swing of some sort?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"I don't know…" Ruka's voice trailed off.

They were headed back to class when Koko suddenly pulled Mikan and the others out of way.

"What's your problem now Koko?" Hotaru ever so coldly asked. She was pissed when she's being brought into unexpected things.

"I don't think we should go back yet. See those guys?" He pointed to the high school boys that stood in front of their classroom door. "They're waiting for you." He shifted his finger to Mikan.

"Me? How'd you know?" Mikan was puzzled.

"Duh…? My Alice?" Koko said.

"Oh… I forgot." Mikan scratched her head.

"Air head." Hotaru muttered.

Then, an idea came to her mind.

_This could make a fortune._

Hotaru took out her camera and took pictures of Mikan.

"What're you doing Hotaru?" Yuu asked.

"Making some money and helping this baka." She emotionlessly said. She then stood up and made her way to class, passing the high school students.

"Pictures of Mikan Sakura, five rabbits each." She announced. The high school students began chasing Hotaru and left the door, free of obstacles.

"Hotaru, you're so great!" Mikan said to herself.

"Well if you ask me, that friend of yours would no doubt sell you for a million rabbits." Koko shrugged his shoulders.

They made their way to class. To their surprise, Mikan's fan club left a few gifts.

"You sure got a lot of admirers." Koko said as he eyed the gifts on Mikan's table.

"Sometimes I don't really understand them." Mikan said. "But that's very nice of them. I wonder what they want in return? Maybe help with their homework? But I'm not that good in academics. Maybe ask me out for the Winter Festival? But that's two weeks from now. Maybe help with their love life? What do you think guys?"

Her friends looked at each other with one thing in mind.

**She's not only dense. She's downright stupid.**


	4. Dates and Stalkers

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

"Ne, Hotaru."

"What now, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, her face expressionless as usual.

"Umm… I'll be going out with Tsubasa today. So I can't go with you in your lab." Mikan said.

A bullet from Hotaru's baka gun sent her flying to the wall. "Who said I want you in my lab?" She coldly replied.

"Itai…. That's rude." Mikan pouted. "Anyway, I gotta go now. Bye!" She hurriedly rushed off to her dorm.

A pair of crystal blue eyes followed her petite form as it ran off the corridors.

Ruka felt worried for her. He wanted to follow her, but he knows there's no reason to do so.

"Hey Ruka." Hotaru called him.

Ruka flinched. "What now, Imai?" He knew she wanted something and he was up for another blackmailing.

"Follow Mikan and Tsubasa and make sure nothing weird happens." She told him straightforwardly. "And no but s or else…"

Hotaru was surprised to see Ruka speeding of towards the direction Mikan headed a while ago.

_Now that's new. _Hotaru said to herself as a smile crept its way to her lips.

Mikan was waiting for Tsubasa at the bus stop of Central Town. She was wearing a layered blouse, with the white undergarment haltered around her neck and the orange off-shoulder as the outer garment. Her brown skirt matched with the color of her eyes and the boots which reached three inches below her knee. Her hair was braided down and it comfortably rested on her shoulder.

And she was attracting more attention than she needed.

"Mikan Sakura!" She heard shouts of her name from afar. She turned to see who it was, but it wasn't the person she was waiting for.

It was her fan boys. The no good, hormone enraged boys had found her and she was up for trouble. And stupid as she is, she didn't realize it.

"Hi!" She waved at them.

Suddenly, someone from nowhere took her wrist and dashed away to the other direction, tagging her along.

They stopped in front of a store when they had lost the fan boys.

"You should have been more careful, or you could have ended up as a stampede victim." Tsubasa said.

"And why would they do that?" Mikan asked him as she panted.

"Well, popular as you are, they surely were after you." He replied.

"Me? Popular? Now that's impossible. She chuckled. "Besides, how did you know they were after me?" She inquired.

"They did call your name right?" Tsubasa reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah." She remembered, her stupidity getting the better of her again.

Tsubasa sweat-dropped. "Don't believe you're popular? Haven't you heard of your fan club?"

"I didn't know about that." She tried to remember if she did hear of a Mikan Sakura fan club.

Tsubasa wanted to laugh. _She is dense after all._ "Never mind that. So, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you're taking me. You were the one who asked me out right?" Mikan smiled.

"So you can consider this a date?" Tsubasa teasingly said.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Your 'it' today anyway." She reminded him.

"Great. So, let me get you your favorite howalons?" He started to walk towards the direction of the Howalon store.

"That would be great!" Mikan cheered.

The howalon store was full of people, as it always was. The two had trouble buying her fluff puffs.

"Seems like everyone craves for howalons…" Tsubasa remarked.

"Well, coz it's so sweet and yummy and delicious!" Mikan said, her eyes gleaming like a little child.

They got their chance of buying just before the store ran out of stock.

"Just our luck!" Mikan said as she was happily holding her box of candies.

They were about to leave the store when a kid appeared from out of nowhere and ran towards the front, tripping Mikan over. She closed her eyes and was expecting the fall. She didn't expect two strong arms enveloping her waist and pulling her back. She felt Tsubasa's chest against her back as he whispered to her ear.

"Careful." His said softly, his lips just behind Mikan's ear. If only she'd let him, he wouldn't want to let go of her.

Mikan felt her heart leap in her chest. Tints of red rose from her cheeks. "Th-thanks." She said as he let her go.

Unknown to the two, crystal blue orbs were watching them. Ruka felt his heart sink at the sight.

They were about to leave the store when they heard the boy cry.

"What's the matter?" Mikan asked, her voice full of concern.

"They ran out of howalons..." He said, in between his sobs.

"Here." Mikan kindly offered her box, completely forgetting that it was the same kid that tripped her moments ago.

"You're gonna give that to me?" To say that the boy was surprised.

Mikan nodded and smiled at him. "So that you won't be sad anymore."

"Arigatou, onechan!" The boy smiled and held out his little hands to receive his gift.

Mikan handed the box to the boy and wiped away the tears in his cheeks. "Don't cry anymore ok?"

"Ok." The boy gave her a big smile.

Tsubasa was watching the whole thing. He felt that he had fallen more for her. _That's so Mikan. _He said inwardly.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"I bet you'd want something to eat now, huh?" Tsubasa chuckled as they were walking and he heard her stomach grumble. They just finished the rides at the theme park and were really having a good time. It was getting dark already.

"Ahehe… Yeah." Mikan agreed.

"I know a perfect place to eat dinner." Tsubasa motioned for her to follow and he made a left, soon they stood in front of a beautiful restaurant.

"This is where we're gonna eat?" Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. Such a beautiful place would sure cost a lot. She was worried of Tsubasa having to pay for it.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked him.

"Actually, I made reservations two days ago." Tsubasa smiled at her. A waiter attended to them and showed them their seats.

"And you just asked me out this morning. What if I didn't come?" She asked as they sat.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't disappoint me." Tsubasa smirked.

"You're too sure of yourself." She chuckled. "But I bet this is quite an expensive place. Are you sure you won't regret this?" she worriedly asked.

"For a special girl like you?" He grinned. "There's nothing I'll regret. And don't worry. You won't owe me a single rabbit."

The two laughed.

Outside the window, a chirping bird flew away, making its way to a bench in the park, and perched on the arm of the blue-eyed lad sitting there.

Ruka listened to every detail the bird told him. He felt his heart sink lower, and it ached like hell. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn't stand the aching feeling anymore. His jealousy was slowly eating away his heart. That was why he left the watching to his animal friends and chose to wait by the park.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"Let's watch a movie next time, ok?" Tsubasa said.

"If I'm free." Mikan smirked.

"Why? Don't you want to go out on a date with me again?"

"Don't flatter yourself, sempai."

"So it's your turn to tease now huh?" Tsubasa chuckled.

Both of them laughed.

"Hey, it's getting dark. Maybe we should go now?" Mikan was worried.

"Alright, let's go." Tsubasa said as he stood up.

They made their way out and rode the bus back to the Academy.

Mikan was quite exhausted from the day out. Her eye lids were becoming heavy. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't hold on any longer. Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side, landing on Tsubasa's shoulder.

Tsubasa looked at her and saw her deeply asleep. He removed a few strands of her auburn hair that strayed to her face, and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. He smiled to himself and contentedly stayed in that position.

When the bus came to a complete stop, Mikan opened her eyes, her brown orbs cloudy from sleep.

"Had a nice nap?" Tsubasa smiled at her. She nodded and both stood up to get off.

They walked together to the junior high building and stopped in front of her room.

"Did you enjoy our date?" Tsubasa asked.

"Haha…" Mikan laughed at the word 'date'. "Yes I did. And thank you for treating me out. But I'd rather consider that a treat rather than a date." She giggled.

"And here I thought you were my girlfriend." Tsubasa joked. He imitated the face of a frowning little kid.

"Well, good night." Mikan was about to turn the door knob when Tsubasa stopped her.

"You forgot something." He said.

"And what is that?" She asked, puzzled.

"This." He gave her a peck on the cheek. Mikan was caught by surprise.

"Good night." Tsubasa whispered in her ear. He then turned and walked away, back to his own dormitory.

Mikan still stood in front of her room. She tried to comprehend with what just happened. But her sleepy head shrugged all thought away. Her innocence and stupidity got the better of her for the thousandth time. She went inside and closed the door.

The creaking sound of the closing door resonated all throughout the silent hallway.

But the breaking heart of a blonde lad who watched it all remained soundless.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**A/N**

**Hi! I just read the reviews. Thanks to those who submitted reviews. I'm really inspired to write because of them.**

**If you think some of my scenes are crappy, lousy or quite far from the characters' true personality, please do tell me. I'd really appreciate comments and critics.**

**I'd also appreciate ideas. If you want some romantic scenes for Mikan and one of her 'suitors', please do tell me. I'd be more than honored to put them in.**

**Here's my reply to those who reviewed...**

**sherea – I updated… critique it please. I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**Nephie-Chan – hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think ok? **

**Chokoreeto-Hime – here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Lizzycello– I've put in a lot of Ruka- Mikan scenes. Hope you like it.**

**Pink Fire101 – Happy that you appreciate it. Critique my work please!**

**-forsaken-girl- - thank you so much… I was really inspired by your comment. Thank you!**

**professional – You too. You really inspire me. haha… she IS dense. I'm trying to make Mikan's character in this fic really as close as possible to Mikan in the anime. **

**Minkan – yeah… his fault coz he's too damn stubborn to admit his feelings…**

**-'seveNtaLedblackDemoN'- - thank you… thank you… got ideas you want in it? I'd like to hear them… **

**Mican – yeah. Sorry if I made her look really stupid in this fic. I'm trying to get as close as possible to the Mikan in the anime. Yuki will probably appear in the next chapter or in chapter 5. **

**Suggestions are very much appreciated… especially for romantic scenes and chapter names… thanks everyone… **


	5. Requests and Harrasments

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

Natsume was NOT in a good mood.

He tried to follow Mikan and Tsubasa on their date. Unfortunately, his least favorite person appeared even before he could lecture Mikan on her choice of clothes which led to the idiotic fan boy stampede.

Persona.

"Creep." He muttered. Hearing a deep sigh from his best friend, he turned to his side.

"What's the matter with you today?" He asked Ruka.

"Nothing." The blonde boy answered non-chalantly.

"Yeah, right." He frowned. He knew something was up, but was too proud to ask what really happened yesterday.

"Ruka." Hotaru called for him and motioned him to come closer. Ruka stood up and went over to Hotaru's place and sat on the chair beside it.

Arrogant as he was, he didn't anyone to notice that he wanted to eavesdrop on the two, so he called for one of his pawns… Koko.

"What is it?" Koko asked when he got near.

His eyes averted to Hotaru and Ruka, and instantly Koko knew what to do. He relayed everything Ruka reported to Hotaru, not leaving out even a single detail. He knew better than to keep a secret to the fire wielder.

Just then, Mikan entered the room, greeting everyone as loud and as cheerful as she always does. "Ohayou, minna-san!"

"Ne, Ohayou!"

The ground trembled, and on the door appeared a crowd of boys with all sorts of gifts and flowers.

"MIKAN!!!" They all shouted. Each one trying to get in and ahead of the others, but all of them blocking the door. Some where able to go through and they crowded around Mikan. Her friends tried to help, but there were just too many of them.

"Please go. Our professor will be showing up any minute, and it'll be a lot of trouble if they see us like this." Yuu pleaded, but in vain. No one was listening.

"Idiotic fan boys." Natsume murmured under his breath. He stood up and shouted.

"Leave." he conjured a fire ball above his palm. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Or burn and die."

They made horror-stricken facial expressions and ran for dear life. Almost instantly, every fan boy was gone in a flash.

"Now that was fast." Koko practically rolled on the floor laughing.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to die." She heaved a breath.

"Don't you be getting any ideas. Who said I did that for you?" Natsume said sarcastically. He sat down and placed his manga in front of him.

Partly true.

"That's rude. I was thanking you." Mikan pouted. "Maybe you should've left me alone."

"Yeah. Maybe I should have."

"Why is it that you're like that? If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." She made a face.

"What makes you think I'll be jealous? For a baka like you? You don't even have anything I'm interested in, polka-dots."

"Oh yeah?" Mikan was starting to get annoyed. "Then why do you keep on peeping at me PERVERT?" she stressed the last word.

"I didn't peep. You showed me all those stuff, patterned-panties."

"I didn't show them to you! It was circumstances! And you took the liberty of looking!"

"You're fault, not mine.You're a real idiot you know that?"

"And you're a jerk you know that?" Mikan shot back.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Mikan was on her way to the Special Abilities Class when she saw Natsume on the end of the hallway. She purposely passed him ignoring his presence, when he called her.

"Mikan." He said.

She was surprised. _So he was waiting for me?_

"How did you know my name?" She mockingly asked.

"I don't have time to beat around the bush." His face was serious.

He moved closer. Mikan took a step back, until she found that she was pinned to the wall. Natsume placed his arms on the wall, just beside her head.

His face moved nearer, inches away from hers. He was examining her, until his eyes looked straight unto hers.

"What do you think you're doing? Pervert!" she tried to avoid his gaze, but to no avail.

She was being absorbed by his crimson orbs, drowning in their depths. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

Eerie silence enveloped them, until he broke the ice.

"Remember this." She flinched as he spoke. His voice was cold and calm. "I don't want you too near that shadow freak. Or to those good-for-nothing, pathetic fan boys of yours, got it?"

Mikan was surprised. She tried to suppress a gasp that escaped her lips, to no avail.

He was puzzled with her reaction.

"You have a crush on Tsubasa-sempai?!" she blurted out.

"What the fuck are you saying?" he said.

"OMG!" she gasped again.

"You think I'm gay? How stupid can you get, polka-idiot?!" he practically shouted every word at her face.

"Geez. I was just kidding. No need to get all hyped up." She rubbed her ears. "Why can't you just tell me the reason anyway? Why do you hate him this much?" she asked.

Her stupidity was really getting on his nerves. "Can't you make that pea-sized brain of yours to work? Or are you really a damned air-head?" his voice sizzled of irritation.

"Fine! If we can't even have a decent conversation of you acting this weird without you harassing me or something, then LET ME GO!!!"

Tsubasa suddenly appeared on the hallway.

"Konnichiwa, Mikan." He smiled at her. "Something wrong?" he asked as he was near.

"Sempai!" Mikan detached herself from Natsume's caging arms, ran to Tsubasa's side and hid behind him "Natsume's harassing me!" She pouted.

"Oh yeah? My my, the famous Hyuuga Natsume harassing a girl? Tsk tsk." Tsubasa said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Andou." Natsume glared at him.

"Haha. That's ok Mikan," He said as he turned to her. I won't let anyone harass you." He snaked his arm around her shoulder.

Natsume's brow twitched. He gave Tsubasa a death glare. _Get your hand off her, Andou._ He mentally said.

Tsubasa seemed to have caught the message in his eyes, but proceeded to tease him.

"Good thing you passed by, or this pervert would have done something nasty again." Mikan shot Natsume a sideways glance.

"Well, I was looking for you." Tsubasa told her. "Let's go together, shall we?"

"Sure!" She cheerfully walked side by side with him as they made their way to Special Abilities Class.

Tsubasa turned to look behind them, and pulled Mikan closer. He saw Natsume's eyes narrow in anger and jealousy.

_Damn you, shadow freak._ He said to himself. He clenched his fists tight and turned around, walking towards the Dangerous Ability Class. When he looked up, he saw a similar figure at the end of the hallway.

Persona was waiting for him, a malicious smile plastered on his face.

"I smell the rotting scent of jealousy." Persona greeted him.

"Butt out of my business." Natsume gave Persona a death glare.

"As you wish." He imitated a bowing servant, meant to mock the lad in front of him. "And speaking of business…" he stood and regained his former posture. "You are to escort someone tonight."

"What, a school official on his way to visit this damned place again?" Natsume said.

"No, but a new student." Persona replied.

"Hm. Sounds like a special one. And what's so special with this kid anyway?" he was curious.

"Maybe you'll have to find out for yourself." Persona smirked, or rather smiled, his eyes glittering with malice.

**Meanwhile, Mikan and Tsubasa were met by Ruka on the other side.**

"Konnichiwa, Ruka-pyon." Mikan greeted him.

"Ko-konnichiwa." Ruka tried to greet back, his face stained with tints of red.

"Something wrong?" Mika worriedly asked.

"Um… Ano…. I… uh… I…" he tried to gather the courage to say the words. _I have to say this! _

"What is it?" She was still worried.

"Spit it out, kid." Tsubasa was getting impatient. _Why couldn't I be alone with Mikan without these kids buzzing around? _He thought to himself.

"Ano- I… Could… Could you… Please, come with me to Central Town later?" There, he was able to say it amidst all the stuttering. His face shone like a bright red tomato.

_Wow, this kid sure got his guts together this time._. He remembered Mikan's first Alice Festival, when Ruka couldn't even utter a single word when she asked him how she looked.

"Sure." Mikan smiled.

"Whoa… Thanks!" Ruka was relieved. His smile evidently showed his happiness.

Now that was something he really looked forward to.


	6. The Princess is the Knight?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

"Um, Mikan…" Tsubasa called her attention. He was sitting next to her inside the Special Abilities classroom. Everyone was having a good time, all because Noda-sensei was away in some time travel again.

"Hm?" Mikan turned her attention to Tsubasa, her eyes waiting.

"Ano- … Eh… It might seem to be a bit awkward to ask you this, but… Are you dating Ruka?" He wanted to know, if he had a chance on her, and if Ruka really was a possible rival for her feelings.

"Date? With Ruka? Are you kidding? I've never dated anyone before." Mikan assured him.

"Haven't dated with anyone before?" he thought of all the times she went out with him and guys who treated her out. _Aren't those dates?_

"Alright." He said.

"Why'd you ask? Don't tell me you're jealous?" her eyes were teasing.

"And if I tell you that I am?" his face closed in on hers, a smirk evident on his lips.

"Now you're making me laugh..." She giggled, taking his words as a joke.

"No, really. I'm serious. Dead serious."

"Yeah, right." Mikan rolled her eyes. "Like that was even possible." She chuckled. "A sempai would never fall in love with his kouhai." She lectured. Every clue was just pointless to Mikan.

_But it already did. Coz I've fallen for you… _Tsubasa said inwardly, his lips pursed.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"Tch." Natsume made a muffled sound behind his mask. The Black Cat was at the rear gates of the campus, standing above one of the posts as he waited for the car he was to escort inside.

_This is the first time we had a mission with the sun still up._ Natsume thought to himself. He had to excuse himself from his Dangerous Ability Class even before it ended that afternoon. There were still some students walking around that afternoon so the school officials thought it would be best to receive the new student from the rear gates, lest they want the students to witness a different welcome ceremony from the enemies of the school. They were afraid that the Anti-Alice Academy Organization would make efforts to hinder the entrance of this student and successfully take him away.

So he was there, standing for almost an hour now, and perfectly concealing his anger and irritation behind his mask.

A shining black Sedan appeared from the bend, followed by a limo and another sedan behind it.

_Hm. He is special._ Seeing the procession before him, not only is this kid special and powerful, he's also filthy rich.

He jumped down from his post and motioned for the cars to halt for a while, as he signaled the gate men to open the majestic gates of the academy. But just as the procession was to move again, bullets fired from a distance and the culprit was hidden well in the shadows.

"Shit!" Natsume cursed as he sifted throughout the surroundings and tried to look for the direction from where the bullets were coming from. He motioned the cars to move faster and tried to avoid the bullets. When he was able to decipher the culprits hiding place, he summoned a fireball and threw it towards the enemy. A stray bullet got him below the shoulder.

"Aghh…" he tried to suppress the shout of agony that came up his throat. "Damn this. Damn this all. Damn you Persona." He muttered. As soon as he was sure that the client being escorted made it safe inside the campus, he walked towards his dormitory to tend to his wounds. He didn't want anybody to know, he hated being pitied.

_Damn._

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

_This is it! _Ruka said to himself for about the thousandth time. He was so nervous about this date that he got into a lot of trouble before he got to the bus stop. He forgot his money on his way so he had to go back, he stumbled a few times when he went down the stairs, he incessantly crashed onto people because he wasn't looking on where he was going, and other stuff. He really got himself into a lot of mess because he couldn't stop thinking of Mikan and their date, their first date. It was his first date with her after five years of trying to hide his feelings for her.

It was nearly dark, and the gray clouds hovered above, signaling heavy rain to come.

"It seems it's going to rain." Ruka said as he peered through the skies, his crystal blue pools darkening as it reflected the color of the dark clouds. "I wonder where she is?" he was starting to worry about Mikan.

"Oh no." Mikan uttered as drops of water fell on her face and rain started to pour down. "I forgot my umbrella…" She made a face like a crying child, the expression she always has.

As she darted through the rain, she saw a figure leaning on one of the trees. She stopped on her tracks and cautiously went near, trying to distinguish who the person was.

"Um… excuse me. It might be rude but, if I may ask, why are you out in the rain?" she heard the person heaving heavy breaths. "Are you alright?"

"That's a stupid question to ask, idiot." A familiar voice answered back, his voice barely audible and his breathing really heavy.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question. Aghh…" he moaned in agony as he held his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He was still moaning in pain, so she took a peek at his shoulder. She held her hands in her mouth as she gasped in horror.

"OMG! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!!" she shouted.

"I guess that's obvious BAKA." He retorted.

"Even in that condition YOU'RE STILL BEING A JERK!" She moved closer.

"What are you doing?" he irritatedly asked as she held her white handkerchief and ripped it into two. Mikan then tried to remove his hand from the wound.

"Leave me alone." He slapped her hand away.

"Stop being arrogant!" She yelled at him. "You know you need help. And I'm helping you, whether you like it or not." She said, her tone sounding like its final. She proceeded to tie the shreds of cloth around the wound and stop the bleeding.

"Tch." He grunted. His eyes were a daze, and he couldn't see very clearly. He had lost a lot of blood and he was weakening. He slumped onto the tree.

"Oi Natsume." Mikan called his name. Everything was already a blur to him, and he could barely hear her voice.

"Hnn…" he mumbled. He tried to open his eyes, and he saw her chocolate pools, filled with worry. "Mi… Mikan…" he tried to raise his arm and hold her cheek, but darkness engulfed him and his arm fell to his side.

"NATSUME!!!" Mikan shouted. "Natsume, wake up!" she was shaking him, trying to revive him.

"OMG… What can I do?" she decided to carry him towards the hospital, where his wounds would be tended properly. She placed his arm around her neck and held his waist.

_He's so heavy! _She was having difficulty in carrying him because of his dead weight. She heaved and pulled him, little by little, towards the building. Lucky for her, Yuu passed by.

"Yuu!!!" she screamed. Yuu turned around and saw the two.

"What happened?!" Yuu was shocked.

"Help now and ask later!" Mikan was practically shouting at Yuu because she was already panicking.

Yuu helped Mikan to carry the unconscious Natsume to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, the nurses placed him on a stretcher and brought him in.

Mikan and Yuu were panting because they had to carry (or drag) Natsume from the school grounds to the hospital.

"Now…" Yuu said in between his breaths. "Can I '_pan't…_ask what really _'pant' _happened?" he took a deep breath. "What were you two doing out in the rain?"

"Well…" Mikan tried to remember what happened. "I was on my way to meet…" suddenly her eyes widened.

"Meet who-?" Yuu got cut off by Mikan.

"OMG. RUKA!!!" she dashed out of the hospital and ran through the rain.

"What is it with people today?" Yuu was puzzled.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"RUKA-PYON!!!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards the bus stop. _Could he still be there waiting? I hope not…_Mikan hoped against hope that Ruka did not wait for her in the rain.

Mikan saw a blond lad standing at the bus stop. _Oh no. he did wait for me! _

Ruka stood there, his face dripping with water and almost half asleep. His eyes were in haze and he was shivering from the cold.

"Ruka-pyon…" Mikan went near him, feeling very guilty and pitying the lad.

"You came…" he uttered, his voice low.

"I'm so sorry…" Mikan's eyes welled up, tears forming and threatening to fall. "I had to-…"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Ruka cut her off. He raised his hand and caught the tears just as it fell to her cheeks.

"I'm really really sorry…" she cried, tears streamed down her face. Ruka smiled, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shh… It's alright. At least" He paused and held her chin. "You came. That's all that matters." His voice was hoarse, and suddenly he felt weak, he fainted.

"RUKA!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N**

**Whew. I got chapter 5 done after so many days. I had to arrange some stuff with my parents (geez, it's really hard to raise parents, ne?)**

**Well, if you noticed, I also changed a few things in chapter four, so that the chatacter's personality fit perfectly to the anime. So there.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Lil1diva – thanks for the idea… I'd be more than honored to put it in.**

**Chokoreeto-Hime and nesbab – happy you liked it.**

**Ladalada and sherea – I updated! review pls!**

**Professional – comments and suggestions? Critiques? I'd love to hear from you… **

**Jeje3693 – hope you like it!**

**DMPMG – thanks for the compliment! **

**Ideas are very much welcome… so as critiques and comments. I love honest people. Tell me if I'm crappy with a scene or a chapter… I'd appreciate it. Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san!!!**


	7. Fever or Love sick?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

Mikan couldn't get the hang of it.

Two guys just fainted right in front of her, under the rain.

And to say that these two guys were her friends made her worry, not to mention the hottest and most sought after boys in their department. Every girl would kill her without a second thought if they found out.

She was now inside the Junior High Dormitory. She didn't know where Ruka's keys are, so she had to go somewhere else.

And they ended up in her room.

Ruka was quite heavy, to say that he had grown a few feet, so technically, he'd gain a some pounds along with it.

She juggled the keys in her hand, trying to decipher which one was for the door. She tried them all, but it seems she couldn't find the right one. After flipping them and getting her hand on the last key she hadn't tried, she forced it into the hole and yanked the door open.

Mikan pulled a nearby chair and placed Ruka's body on it. He was still unconscious, so his body slumped on the chair. His clothes were dripping wet, and she knew she had to change him before he catches a cold.

_OMG. What should I do?_ She was losing her wits. She can't just remove his clothes. She wasn't expecting this problem. _I should've brought him to the hospital. _Why hadn't she thought of that before? Well of course, hr stupidity got the better of her again.

_OMG. Ruka is in my room, sick, and dripping wet, all because of me!_ One of the most sought after boys in their division under her care. A lot of people would kill to be in this position.

And she would kill to be in someone else's place right now.

But there's nothing she could do. He wouldn't be here if not for her. It was her fault in the first place.

She let out a sigh. She has to do this. For Ruka's sake.

She started to unbutton his white polo. She tried hard not to look, but it was hard for her to remove his polo without looking.

And there, a half naked, unconscious Ruka met her eyes.

Mikan tried hard not to gasp. _Sumire would kill me if she finds out what's going on here!!! I am so dead!!! What will they all say!?! OMG!_

There. She finally finished removing his polo. Now, she's faced with another problem.

Carrying him to bed.

Mikan still has to carry him to her bed and lay him there. _Now how am I going to do that, with him half naked and damn heavy!!! _She cursed herself for being in a situation like this, but she had no other choice. She has to do it.

Sighing deeply, she calmed herself and bent to Ruka. She raised his arm and placed it around her neck. Then she placed hers around his waist to support his weight, and she started to make their way towards the bedroom.

The walk seemed to take forever. She was so conscious of everything. This unusual contact with a guy never happened before, and never in her wildest dreams did Mikan ever imagine it happen to her. She could feel the heat of his body against hers and the warmth of his breath in her cheek, as she heard the muffled sounds he was making.

Mikan cautiously placed the lad on the bed, his body landing in an awkward position. She removed his shoes and adjusted his body to a more comfortable position.

His breathing was still heavy, and his lips were pale. Mikan placed her palm on his forehead, confirmed herself that he did catch a fever for staying out in the rain. Quickly, she left his side and went to get a bowl of lukewarm water and a fresh, clean towel. Dipping the towel in the water, she squeezed it hard and folded it, and then she pressed it warily on his face.

Ruka felt something warm and damp brush against his face. He tried to open his eyes and saw nothing but a blur of brown curls and chocolate orbs just above him. Then, he was engulfed by the darkness, and before his eyes, he was back to the scene five years ago, to the time when he was with the girl he loved so much, and they were about to kiss during a play. He remembered how he wished for it, how he wanted to taste those lips. Unconsciously, he called out her name.

"Mi-… Mikan…"

It was so soft, barely audible, just like a whimper. But Mikan's ears caught the words.

She was dumbfounded.

_Di-…did he just… call my name? _

"Mi…. kan…." Ruka's voice trailed off.

Mikan could move a muscle. She was taken aback.

_Oh no! _She was deep in thought.

_Ruka's hallucinating! _She mentally hollered.

**She just couldn't get it, can she? Ne?**

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Morning came.

The class was noisy as always, without the teacher's presence. Narumi-sensei had gone out, saying he'll be back for a few minutes.

"Ne, Hotaru." Nonoko approached the purple-eyed genius. "Do you know where Mikan is?"

"Probably still in her room, late as always."

"Then how about Natsume and Ruka? They aren't here as well." Koko asked.

Uh-oh. Bad question, Koko.

Hotaru held her smoking baka gun, which she just fired at Koko who was sent flying out the window.

"Do I look like a clerk in the lost and found section? Bugger off." Hotaru answered in her usual stoic face.

All of her classmates sweat-dropped. "Geez Imai-sama. I think you overdid it." Anna whispered.

Just then, the door creaked and revealed Natsume. He proceeded to his seat sparing no one a glance, sat and closed his eyes.

_He had regained his consciousness, as he scanned the room where he was. Everything was white, he presumed he was in the hospital._

_What had happened?_

_Oh, yeah. He had passed out due to loss of blood. And in front of the girl he likes._

_No less than Mikan._

_At the thought of her, he looked at his left. He wasn't expecting her to be there, but when he found no one, he felt a pang in his chest. _

_He felt disappointed._

"_Pathetic." He muffled, referring to himself._

"Hyuuga." Hotaru interrupted his thoughts.

"What now, Imai?" he nonchalantly replied.

"Where's Ruka and Mikan?"

"Like I know where they are."

Hotaru stared at Natsume, scanning him. He had a band aid on his right cheek and his hair was a mess. Her speculation was proved correct when her gaze landed on his left arm, which she presumed covered the whole of it reaching the shoulders.

"Ran into trouble I see." she mused. The ebony-haired genius was an excellent observer.

"Tch. What do you care?"

"Mikan and Ruka are probably faced with a trouble of their own. One of them is bound to show up sooner or later." Hotaru declared. "Or they're probably together..."

Natsume flinched a little.

Purple eyes caught him. A glint of amusement and understanding could be seen in them, before it disappeared, returning to that of cold orbs.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Ruka slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with the soft light of the morning sun, telling him that it was already morning. He shifted a little, moving his hand from his side to the other.

Until he felt it land soft, porcelain flesh.

It sure wasn't his other hand.

He turned to see who it was. His gaze fell upon chocolate locks. The muffled sound of her soft breathing evident in his ears. His eyes grew wide.

Mikan was sleeping peacefully, sitting on a chair with her head rested on her arms which were placed on the side of the bed. Her head was tilted one side, facing him.

Then it dawned on him.

They slept in the same room. Just him and her. He could never imagine that it would ever happen. He then noticed that he had a different shirt on. It was hers, he knew, for that familiar scent of her cologne was evident on it.

_She dressed me up!_

"Whoa!"He suddenly sat up.

His head was spinning from everything that ran through his mind. It was perplexing.

He couldn't believe it. He turned to the sleeping girl, to check if she really was there. She was sound asleep, serenity written all over her face. This was the first time he saw her like that. And crap, she was even lovelier when she's sleeping.

He suddenly had the urge to touch her cheeks. Tints of red came across his face as his hand moved near her, and caressed her cheeks.

_If you only knew. If only I could tell you how I felt. Then maybe, just maybe, you can love me back and I wouldn't bear the pain I have been carrying these past years._

Mikan felt a warm touch on her cheek. She shuddered, she was still very drowsy but she had to know what it was.

And with half-lidded eyes, she saw Ruka caressing her cheek while murmuring something to himself. He was looking at her and his eyes were filled with so much emotion.

"Ru… Ruka-pyon?" She muttered.

"A-ah!!!" Ruka was startled. He quickly retreated his hand.

They turned to look away from each other. A long silence followed and both fell uneasy.

"Um… Ano-" Mikan tried to mumble, but only incoherent words came out.

"Er…" Ruka could only murmur.

"GOMEN" both of them said as they turned to face each other, paused, then broke into fits of giggles.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**A/N:**

**Well, as you see, this chap has a lot of Mikan x Ruka scenes, and it's dedicated to all those MxR fans out there.**

**Sorry if it took a long time for me to update. I'm practically squeezing my brain cells for ideas. They flood me when I am away from my pc. They just keep on coming! But when I sit in front of the computer, it's like they're drained or hiding in a corner of my head. Darn ideas.**

**Well, anyway, I know I promised that Yuki will appear in chapter four or five, but this is already chap 6 and yet there's no shadow of him. Gomen. I'll be introducing him on the next chapter, that's for sure. So, watch out!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Flames are also appreciated. Got requests? Maybe I can grant them!**

**Here are a few spoilers:**

Mikan sits beside Natsume under the sakura tree. "Ne, Natsume. How are you're wounds?"

She sees a silver haired lad outside, sitting under a leafless tree, all by himself. She felt worried for him, and decides to join him.

Ruka hears her sobbing in her room. He decides to cheer her up. "Wanna come?"

Summer. The Academy decides to bring the students on a trip to the beach. Mikan wonders off on her own and gets trapped inside a cave. Who will find her? How will they be able to rescue her? Will they do it on their own or together?

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Youichi's little prank

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

_This chap is dedicated to my ojou-chan, 'orange-ideas' coz she reminds me of Yu-chan, and cute Youichi will do something really really naughty in this chap. _

**0**

Narumi-sensei came in and asked the class to settle down. He was wearing one of his outrageous costumes which he confidently called as clothing.

"Minna-san, I have a surprise for you today." His sunny smile followed his statement.

The students had worried look on their faces. One of those crazy stuff again?

Nah.

"We have a new student!" Narumi announced, his smile still not leaving his features.

The class heaved out deep sighs which left Narumi-sensei with a questioning look.

So, someone new eh? This ought to be fun.

"You may come in now." He motioned the boy outside. Everyone stared in awe as a boy with silver-white hair came in. His deep set of cerulean eyes seemed to pierce through one's soul and captured every girl's heart. Well it was very much evident coz the fan girls are practically drooling over him with hearts in their eyes.

"You're quite a heartthrob I see. " Narumi commented. The boy gave a small smile which made the girls go wacko. Some even fainted.

"Alright everyone. This is Yuki Kaiju. Please be nice to him." Narumi beamed.

"Hai!" The students chorused. Yuki bowed slightly.

"You may sit there. I hope you enjoy your stay." Narumi pointed to a blank seat and noticed that the other one was blank as well.

"By the way, has anyone seen Mikan?" Narumi asked.

"No sir. Ruka is missing as well. They're both absent I guess." Iinchou, as class representative, replied.

"Oh. Ok. By the way…" Narumi turned to Yuki. "This is Tobita Yuu. He is the class representative. If you have any problems, you may ask him or you may refer to any faculty member, especially me."

Yuki merely nodded.

Natsume eyed the new boy. He wasn't paying attention at first, but when Narumi appointed him the seat next to Mikan, his ear twitched.

The new boy is obviously good-looking, and that means competition. Apparently, Mikan's friendly demeanor will earn the boy's attention.

Just as it did to him.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Mid-day break came and still, no sign of Mikan or Ruka. Natsume was getting pissed off. He didn't like the thought of them together. As much as he hated admitting it, he couldn't take the thought that his best friend got the better hand at that point.

Natsume Hyuuga was jealous.

He separated from his group of friends and chose solitude for the moment. He didn't want anyone bugging him about the two. Moreover, he didn't want to hear others talking about them.

He merely grabbed a cracker from the counter and tossed his coins, not even minding the cashier calling him back for his change. He proceeded to his favorite spot, under the Sakura tree, ignoring the stares of the fan-girls who were gawking at him like animals under frenzy.

He slumped on the trunk and brought out his manga, busying himself in reading it. He was too engrossed to notice a brunette walking towards him.

"Natsume-kun!" that familiar voice rang in his ear and he turned to see the person he didn't expect to see.

There she was, walking up to him, a goofy smile on her face.

_So she was going to show up, after all._

"Ne, Natsume-kun." She sat herself beside him, not even asking his permission. Not that she needed it.

"Where the heck have you gone to? You didn't even attend morning classes, dammit!"

Mikan could only blink a thousand times. She was too shocked that he just scolded her. Natsume? Fuming mad because she was absent? What the-?

Natsume suddenly realized his mistake. He turned away and hid his face behind his manga, blushing a thousand shades of red.

Mikan recovered from her shock and stared at him in awe. Then, a smirk crept to her lips.

"So you missed me, huh?" She teased him.

Natsume was caught off guard. For the first time, he found himself at a loss for words.

Mikan stifled a laugh. "Neh, just kidding."

He sighed. Oh but crap, he was losing it.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice cold to regain his cool.

"I was just gonna check on your wounds. How are they doing?" She peeped at his shoulder.

"Fine." He answered non-chalantly.

The breeze came in and enveloped them both in silence. The blossoms of the tree fell and danced in the wind, like snowflakes falling from the sky on a winter night.

_It's so unlikely for her to be this quiet._ He mused.

"Oi, baka." Natsume called.

Silence.

"Polka-dots"

Still no answer.

"Little girl"

Nothing.

He turned to see what was wrong, only to find out that she was dozing off, lack of sleep evident in her eyes. She was resting in the trunk while her face tilted to the side, facing him.

He was, of course, very much aware that they were the only people in that area.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt if..._

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Mikan stirred awake from the sound of a beating heart and breathing. Through half-lidded eyes, she tried to see where she was.

The view was all so familiar to her, she was under the Sakura tree Natsume always hanged out.

The thought of the boy made her flinch. Then, her eyes widened when she realized her situation.

1…

She was leaning against Natsume's chest. That explains the beating heart.

2…

His head was on top of hers, which explains the breathing sound.

3…

She was caged in his arms, and her one arm was around his waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She screamed and raised her head, which then crashed on Natsume's chin, waking the poor boy in a flash.

She quickly crawled away from him, her finger shaking as it pointed at the boy.

"You…. you…. YOU! PERVERT!!!" Mikan shrieked.

"Shut up Polka. You're too damn loud." Natsume held his chin. _Crap. That hurt like hell._

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mikan was still in shock.

"Sleeping." He answered non-chalantly, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Sleeping! For christ's sake! You were sleeping! Sleeping while embracing ME!" She shrieked again.

"So?" Natsume asked, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What do you mean SO? You were harassing me again YOU PERVERT!"

"Did not." He huffed. "You are so dramatic."

"Dramatic!" She screamed. "Of all the things you did to me, you think I'm being dramatic?! Now I'm never gonna get married!" She lamented.

"Now THAT, is over-reacting." He stressed the word.

A rustle was heard from the bush and out came Youichi.

Mikan turned her attention to the boy. "Yu-chan!"

Youichi eyed her from head to toe, then turned to Natsume.

"Is she my mommy?" He asked innocently, while maintaining the stoic features in his face.

"Wha-?" Mikan's mouth opened slightly. "Where did you get that idea, Yu-chan?"

Youichi shifted his gaze from Natsume to her. "I saw you two sleeping together." The boy answered. "So," he shifted his gaze back to Natsume. "Is she my mommy?"

Natsume was also caught off guard, but he kept it to himself. _Why not?_ An idea came to his mind.

"Whatever you say, Youichi." Natsume answered.

"What the-… What are you saying?" She hoped her ears had failed her.

"You slept with my daddy. That means you're my mommy now." Youichi informed her, rather forcing the new role on her.

Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAAAAAAT!?!"

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**A/N:**

**Well, hope you liked this chap. As promised, Yuki is presented. Notice Natsume's sudden alarm? Well, he's right!**


	9. Happy Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

The news spread like wildfire in the academy. And to think it was just lunch break. The walls did have ears, right?

Everywhere Mikan went, her fanboys cried waterfall tears 'coz they couldn't get anywhere near her.

This was due to Natsume and Youichi's constant guard.

Youichi, who rather forced the role on Mikan, of course didn't want guys other than his 'daddy' near mommy. He often scared the hell out of the fan boys by making his demons chase after them.

Natsume on the other hand, being the guy he is, would never admit he gets jealous but would send death glares that were like daggers to scare the fanboys away whenever they looked (Hey, they just looked at her, and he still couldn't admit jealousy. Jeez.). Those that were brave enough to ignore the glares often get scared by the murderous aura or the fire that catches their hairs or their pants.

Well, like father, like son.

And Mikan, being as dense as she is, would never notice it. The two boys often pulled of their threats and pranks behind her back, so that she wouldn't notice.

However, there were people other than the fanboys who tried to pry Mikan.

And they had no intention of courting her.

All they wanted was to chop her into pieces and feed her to the dogs.

You guessed it right. It was Natsume's fangirls.

They loathed her. Oh they really did. They would often talk about Mikan rather nastily behind her back, of course, without Natsume and Youichi around.

Lest they want their lives to be ended rather quickly by turning into ashes, or be chased by ghosts and demons to scare the shit out of them.

All the fangirls were just waiting for the right time to make their move. And of course, led by non other than freaky perm haired girl, Sumire Shouda.

The three were currently walking the halls. Natsume and Youichi had **forced** Mikan to join their little cutting-class escapade.

Of course, Mikan couldn't say no. She didn't want to say no to little Youichi because, for one, she knew she just had to play the role of Yu-chan's mommy. And second, she didn't want to be chased by demons.

Mikan let out a deep sigh. Both boys turned their heads towards her.

"Why am I stuck here with the two of you?" Mikan blurted out, an exasperated expression written all over her face.

"Well, you said you'll never get married, now you've got your very own family. Happy you." Natsume mocked.

"And you being my husband? Oh puh-lease." The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're the last person I'd want to spend my lifetime with."

Natsume was hurt by those words, but chose to keep it to himself. "Well now you've got no choice. You're my wife, whether you like it or not." He snapped angrily.

Mikan shot him an irritated look. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Then it turned to a sly smile. "I can only think of two things."

Natsume was all ears. He didn't like the sound of this argument. And there was something creepy with that smile of hers.

"It's either you're enjoying this because you like seeing me suffer, **OR,**" She emphasized the word 'OR' (was it even a word? Whatever. Go figure.) "You just admitted you're falling for me and making an excuse?" She stared at him intently.

He knew she was just fooling around annoying him, but she nailed it even though she didn't intend to.

She nailed it EXACTLY. ON. THE. HEAD.

"I choose the first option." He scoffed.

Her features changed into that of a frown. "Tch. You're no fun at all." She snapped her face away.

"I should be at class now, you know, instead of being here arguing with you about something so pointless. I already missed half class but now I'm forced to miss a whole day!"

"Stop blabbering, idiot. Even if you attended the whole day nothing would go through that thick skull."

"I'm NOT an idiot!" Mikan retorted. "And stop saying those words in front of Yu-chan."

_But now that I think about it, (_unbelievable? Yeah, kinda. To think that the idiot is now thinking, but yeah, she is thinking.) _He's right. Sure I have to attend class, but I didn;;t get enough sleep last night so I'll just fall asleep in class. I'll just be wasting my tie, not to mention the punishment I'll get._

She then glanced at Natsume then turned her head away and placed her finger on her cheek.

_Sometimes I wonder how Natsume manages to be on top of class even with all the escapades he gets himself in. He hardly listens to the teacher, let alone attend classes. _She was unaware that she had been standing there for quite some time now and the two boys just stared at her.

She was spacing out, AGAIN.

_This is a lot better than our boring class. Besides, playing mommy to cute little Youichi sounds like fun._

She giggled at the thought.

Youichi was bewildered though he remained emotionless. He then glanced to Natsume, both of them having the same thought in mind.

**She's crazy.**

"Ne, hahaue, stop day dreaming." Youichi snapped her back to reality.

She turned to him. "Oh, was I spacing out? Sorry."

"Chichiue, I want to go to Central Town." Youchi said, turning his attention to the lad who carried him.

"Demo, Yu-chan." Mikan protested. "I already had cut class. Besides," she glanced at the darkening sky. "It seems it's going to rain. We can't go to Central Town right now. Can you ask for something else?"

"Hm…" Youichi thought for a while. "Alright. Buy me something to eat. I'm hungry." His eyes showed no trace of emotion. (really, I couldn't understand Youchi like this, not at all. Well anyway, it's what makes him all the more cute, ne?)

"Alright. We can eat at the cafeteria. Ne, Natsume-kun?" Mikan turned to Natsume, waiting for his approval.

Natsume merely grunted. Though he didn't show it and admit it to himself (jeez… men and their egos.), he was enjoying every minute of this family play Yu-chan had put up.

Mikan skidded to the cafeteria, with Natsume and Youichi walking rather stoically behind her.

"Ne, chichiue…" Youichi had developed the habit of calling him Chichiue even for just half a day. He really is taking this family thing quite seriously.

Natsume turned his head to the boy he was carrying.

"Why is she so cheerful anyway?" Youchi asked, his eyes held the same blank expression.

Natsume made sure she was within hearing range, before he answered. "She's always like that. Always has goofy smile on her idiotic face." He then smirked.

"Oi, Natsume!" Mikan began to react. "Stop teaching Yu-chan bad things!"

"Oi old hag." Youichi answered, much to Mikan's dismay. "I'm already 8 years old so I don't need pathetic cheesy lectures."

Mikan blinked several times. _I thought he started calling me Mommy???_

"And besides," Youichi continued, "Even if you're my mommy now, you're still the same old had to me."

Mikan's eyebrows got tangled." Why you-…" she shook her fists while bold cross marks started to pop in her head.

"There you are!" a woman's voice came. She started running towards the three.

Mikan dropped the subject quickly and both Natsume and she turned their attention to the woman walking behind the two. Youichi frowned.

"Yu-chan." The teacher said. "You have been cutting classes again?"

Youichi didn't answer. Natsume placed him back down to the ground.

"Alright now. Let's go back before the whole class gets missing because I left them without a substitute just to look for you." She took Youichi's hand.

"Arigatou, Hyuuga-san" The teacher thanked Natsume rather than lecture him for bringing Youichi out, again. Of course, she still wanted to stay alive instead of turn into ashes. The Hyuuga boy had a reputation of sparing no one, not even the teachers.

The teacher then left with a grumbling Youichi in tow.

"Ne, Natsume-kun." Natsume turned his attention from Youichi who disappeared in the corner with his teacher to the brunette that stood in front of him.

"I'll be going now. Since you took away my chance of even catching half of today's class by making me cut it with you and Yu-chan," She said sarcastically. "I'll have to go back to Ruka and check on him."

Natsume shot her a confused and irritated look.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Ruka-pyon had a fever, so I had to take care of him." She didn't notice the glint of jealousy in his eyes. "I think he's ok now, but I still have to see if the fever's gone. Ja!"

She scurried through the corridors towards Ruka's room (if you're confused, after Ruka woke up, he transferred to his room but Mikan persuaded him not to attend classes for the whole day because the fever had only lowered but did not disappear.)

Of course, leaving a raven-haired boy behind her, his crimson eyes hidden behind his bangs.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Knock… knock… knock…

"Ne, Ruka-pyon?" a voice came from out the door.

Of course, Ruka had no need to guess who was outside. It was non other than her auburn haired friend and crush.

"C-c-come in… Mikan-chan…" Ruka stuttered. The thought of Mikan and him in the same room again made him blush crimson.

The door creaked and in came Mikan, her chocolate brown pools gleaming and her brown locks flowing behind her.

"How are you feeling now?" She quickly asked.

"A-alright." He answered, stuttering less.

"Your fever seemed to be worse. You're all red!" Mikan proceeded to check his temperature and touched his forehead.

Ruka blushed (if it was even possible) a deeper shade of red. All the physical contact just made him all jelly inside.

"Your fever must have returned." She informed him when she felt his heated face. "See? I told you it's better if you stay here." Mikan reminded the blonde lad.

"H-Ha-Hai…" Ruka stammered. (Sheesh! Were had his tongue gone to?)

"Alright. I'll leave these here." She dropped some medicine on his desk. "I passed by the clinic before I came here, and they gave me those. Drink them every after meal."

She beamed at him and he was too dumbfounded to even utter a word.

"Well then, I'll have to go now. Ja! Take care!" She walked towards the door and closed it behind her.

She had been gone for about 10 minutes, and Ruka still continued to stare at the door. He then averted his eyes to the medicine bottle on the desk as a serene smile surfaced on his face.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**A/N:**

**I made a few changes regarding Youchi's age, I just found out that he was 3 when Mikan first saw him in the manga, and she was 10 that time. So if Mikan is 15 now, that would make Youchi 8 yrs old. **

**Jeez, poor Youchi got dragged by the idiotic teacher. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!!**

**Comments, suggestions and flames HIGHLY accepted… Hope you like it! **


	10. How to cheer up depressed friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

A/N: Many have been questioning me on how things came out like this, so I'll probably answer those.

**0**

Tsubasa was up the tree branch, his head rested on the trunk and his bonnet pulled down to hide his eyes.

The sun was starting to dip itself in the horizon, coloring the sky with different shades of red and orange.

He pulled his bonnet up, revealing a pair of azure orbs. Traces of different emotions welled up in them, as he stared to the orange sky.

And it reminded him of a certain brunette.

"Mikan…" He uttered her name in a low voice.

**-Flashback-**

"Well?"

"No, I haven't seen her either." Otonashi answered.

"Why don't you use your divination alice?" the senior hovered above her, making her feel like she was just a mere drat.

She eyed him with those eerie eyes.

Then, he realized.

_Oh no. That was a stupid question._

"No way you're gonna make me." Tsubasa shook his head fiercely.

"Fine, have it your way."

"You don't even have any clue as to where she is?" he was getting a little impatient.

"No. She didn't attend class this morning."

"Ok. Thanks anyway." He ran his way back to the High school building, trying to catch up before the bell rang. It was a Friday, and later on that afternoon they will have their alice-based class.

He wanted to spend lunch time with her, away from the senior fan-girls.

Yes, Tsubasa Andou, being the delinquent he is, caught the attention not only of the administration but the whole school. During his junior high years, he became notorious for his pranks and rebellious attitude.

But when he stepped to his senior years, he grew hotter and utterly gorgeous, earning him his fan girls and a new name in the school as the Hot Senior Delinquent.

Well, back to the topic at hand.

As he ran, he looked everywhere he knew she could be, but she was nowhere in sight.

Then, his eyes caught sight of a familiar Sakura Tree.

He was quite ecstatic when he ran towards it, but as the view steered clear, his steps slowed its pace as his earlier smile escaped his lips.

True she was there, sleeping with her usual angelic face.

But so was he, the little brat he always envied.

They were sleeping together, her head rested in his chest while they were enveloped in a sweet embrace.

"No…" was all he could utter. His face dimmed as his eyes disappeared beneath his bangs.

He turned around, and walked away from the scene as he felt his heart stop beating.

**-End of Flashback-**

He felt down. So down that he wanted his breath to snap, his life escaping with it.

He tried to recall the times when Mikan would always hug him and let him carry her in his arms. But that was all he was to her.

A sempai. A big brother. Nothing else.

He thought of her as a sister too. Because she was still small at that time. But the years came by like days and she had grown into a fine woman.

Her innocent angelic face still looked young among girls her age, which looked even more astonishing when she smiled.

Her auburn curls that lost the pigtails, flowing behind her as they danced in the wind.

Her body that developed perfect curves in all the right places,

Her pink cheeks and luscious lips that curved into that pretty smile.

And her jolly disposition that never fails to cheer everyone around her.

Tsubasa released a deep sigh to ease his heavy chest.

Just then, he felt a presence beside him. He cocked his head sideways.

He was greeted by a fist, landing a punch on his cheek and made him plummet down with his face flat on the ground.

"Itai…!" Tsubasa roared in pain. "Harada!!!"

The clone disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Gee, you don't have to be up there when you're so down, ne? It just doesn't go in the same sentence." She answered, ignoring the anger in his voice.

He looked up to see his pink-haired best friend towering above him with her hands on her hips and a frown outlining her pretty face.

"You didn't have to do that if you just wanted to cheer me up!" He yelled at her as he stood up and brushed his uniform.

"Well at least I got your attention. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't even pay me the least bit attention even if I screamed my lungs out from down here while you were up there drowning yourself in misery!" She retorted with a-matter-of-factly voice.

Well, she was right. He was so lost in his misery that he wasn't minding people that passed by. Heck, he didn't even notice that it was past 6, meaning, he missed his alice-based class.

"So, have you wasted enough time here already? I left you alone so you can spend time with your sorry self. I even had to convince the others that you had something better to do than show yourself in Tokuryoku-kei!" She was obviously pissed. "Although that is highly unlikely" She placed her index finger on her lower lip.

Tsubasa's expression went back from angry to serious. He stared back at the sky, then whispered.

"I don't think she's ever gonna notice, Misaki."

"Well what would you expect? That kid's as dense as a rock. She'll never figure things out on her own even if you shove it in her face." Misaki shook her head.

"…"

Misaki added," I can't believe someone could get as dense as that. Sheesh!"

"But I can't tell her. I wouldn't be able to take it if our friendship was put to jeopardy because of my feelings."

Misaki gave him a whack on the head.

"ITAII!!!!!!!" Tsubasa held his growing lump.

"What the heck are you thinking!!! You don't want to put your relationship on the rocks for something better?! I can't believe you!" Misaki gave out a deep sigh.

"You're brave enough to disregard the Academy rules yet you can't even tell the girl you like how you feel!?!"

"…"

"What a coward." Misaki rolled her eyes.

Tsubasa lowered his head. "Yeah. I am a coward."

"It's good that you realized that. Now take a risk and go tell her how you feel."

"But what if she rejects me?"

"Then there's nothing you can do. If you really do love her, then you'll be happy whenever she is, even if it's not by your side."

Tsubasa pondered on those words. Then, he heaved a sigh and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Misaki. Even though you have the tendency to torture me and kill me, you're still the best."

"No need to say it. I already know I'm the best." She winked. "Besides being the prettiest that is."

"Yeah. Says the stupid pink-haired monkey named Misaki Harada." He taunted her.

A bold cross mark popped out of Misaki's head.

"**TSUBASA!!!" **They began chasing each other around, with Misaki shaking her fist while Tsubasa tried to escape from her lethal punches.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

The cold wind blew against her cheek as the leaves slowly fell from the trees. The sky was dark and gloomy, signaling autumn's departure and winter's approach.

Mikan unconsciously hugged herself and blew hard on her hands to keep them warm.

She was on her way to the library when someone called her name rather harshly, making her snap.

"Oi! Sakura-teme!" Shouted a rather pissed Sumire Shouda, walking towards her. She was followed by a horde of girlies, which she recognized as Ruka and Natsume's fan girls.

Mikan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what this is about.

Natsume and Ruka.

"What now, Permy?"

"Haven't you learned yet, Sakura? Never… EVER… go involve yourself with Natsume and Ruka?" Sumire screeched with her fists clenched.

Her Barbie doll friends nodded in agreement.

"It's not my fault that I get involved with them. For one, they're my friends, not to mention my classmates. Another, it's not my fault that things turn out like this. It's circumstances, you know." She explained calmly.

"Oh stop giving excuses." It was Sumire's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah!" a random girl said. The others nodded in agreement.

"And besides, for all we know, you're just being a slut." A smirk appeared in Sumire's irritated face.

Mikan felt a pang of anger in her heart.

"Even though Natsume pushes you away over and over again, you still continue to follow him everywhere he goes, throwing yourself at him everytime.

"…"

"And not only that, you're even seducing Ruka-kun, we saw you in his room! How dare you!" A random girl butt in.

"Yeah! And you even won't let go of that senior, Andou Tsubasa! How low can you get!" Another fan girl mocked.

Mikan wasn't answering anymore. The fan girls eyed her with disgust.

"What happened, can't even say something for yourself? Cause everything's true?"

"You…." Mikan raised her head. Her eyes began to darken, which made the fan girls cringe.

"Have no right… at all…" She said in a low voice.

"To make judgements about me." she stressed all the words she gave.

"Because I'm not the slut here. YOU ARE." Her eyes were glinted with anger.

She turned her back at their shocked faces. They never expected Mikan Sakura to retaliate that way. She wasn't screaming and all.

Her voice was full of seriousness, and that meant one thing.

They have offended her, much more than they intended to.

They went quiet. They were all too stunned to say anything.

Mikan forgot about her errand at the library, and decided to go back to her room.

As soon as she got to her room, she let go of the tears that she has been holding back.

As fate would have it, Ruka passed by her dorm room. He was there to thank her for helping him when he was sick.

To his surprise, he heard her sobbing in her room.

"Mikan…" The blonde started to knock softly on her door.

She brushed away her tears rather harshly as she tried to fix her face and her disheveled hair.

She opened the door.

"Yes?"

Mikan tried to force a smile, to avoid making her friend worried.

Ruka eyed her with concern. The cheerful aura that always surrounded her seemed to have faded, not to mention he was sure he heard her sobbing a while ago.

"Something wrong?" He asked straightforwardly.

"E-eh? No, nothing's wrong." She pinched her cheeks. "See?" 

"I don't think that someone who cries is alright."

"I'm not crying. Really." She protested

"Don't try to convince me you're alright. Because you won't be able to. You're the worst liar in the world, you know that?"

She felt Ruka brush his finger on her cheek to wipe away a tear. That gave her away.

Mikan couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her arms around him and cried in his chest.

"There… there." Ruka comforted her as he ran his fingers through her auburn locks.

Two figures stood in her room, trying to comfort each other's confusion as they let themselves get lost in a sweet embrace.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late late update. I was having trouble at home… AGAIN**

**Well, thanks for all those who reviewed! I did introduce Yuki before, but he and Mikan haven't seen each other. So, watch out for that, ok? **

**So, I hope I answered the questions of those who asked before, why Mikan suddenly became famous and how Tsubasa developed feelings for her, ne? (Well, since they are so close and it's quite evident that they may develop that relationship, its not far from happening.)**

**I'll try to update sooner, ok?**


	11. Of Lakes, friends and baka guns

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

**0**

"Wow… It's beautiful!" she said as she stared at the scenery.

The clear, cloudless sky was embroidered with thousands of twinkling stars. The surface of the lake in front of them shimmered as it reflected the light of the stars, seemingly like diamonds cast into the open. The glowing face of the moon smiled as it shown down on the two figures standing below, admiring the view.

"Do you like it?" Ruka asked as a blush crept to his face.

"Like it? I love it!" She beamed.

Ruka couldn't help but smile to himself.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey, that's enough you know. Hotaru will kill me if she sees us like this." He was patting her back as he tried to hush the sobbing brunette.

Mikan looked up with half lidded eyes, tears drowning her brown orbs. "And why so?"

"Because…" Ruka explained. "She'll think I made you cry. You know I can never reason with her."

Mikan sniffled.

"I'll be dead meat the minute she sees you crying, even before I can open my mouth to say anything." Ruka feigned an exasperated sigh.

"You're right." Mikan regained her composure and wiped away the tears in her eyes, smiling.

"You know her. She'll kill anyone who makes you cry. It's either they're dead on the spot or they live the life of total humiliation." His sweat dropped as he remembered the cold purple eyes of the blackmailer.

"Yeah. She claims she's the only one who has the right to make me cry."

Both chuckled.

"So, wanna come with me?" the blonde asked.

"Where to?"

"Just come. I wanna show you something." He smiled, and then extended a hand.

"Okay." She placed his hand in his.

**-End of Flashback-**

The place seemed to have a spellbinding bliss to it, inviting the chocolate haired girl to feel the cool water.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon." She called to him without averting her eyes from the view, as if afraid it might disappear the second she removes her sight.

He turned to face her.

"Let's put our feet in." Without waiting for his reply, she held his hand in hers and skipped happily towards a plank on the lake.

She untied her shoes and sat on the plank's edge, then dipped her feet in the water, wading it to and fro.

"Ah… It's so cool! Just dipping the feet is relaxing. I wonder how it feels to take a bath here." Mikan mused.

Ruka felt heat rise up his cheeks at her question, as thoughts raced in his head.

_Arghh! Stupid thoughts! Go away!_

The brunette turned her head to face the blonde lad standing behind her "Why are you standing there, Ruka-pyon? C'mon, try it!" She happily chirped.

Ruka's thoughts were cut off by her voice. "Ah… um… yeah." He proceeded to sit beside her, keeping enough proximity between them. He removed his shoes and imitated her activity of dipping his feet in the water.

Mikan leaned back, her arms on both sides placed on the plank for support.

"Ah, this is so nice. The breeze is so cool, so is the water." She closed her eyes and savored the feeling.

Ruka stared at her face and admired the serenity written all over her features. He was proud of himself for being able to make her smile.

She opened her eyes and stared at the skies.

He was snapped out of his trance and quickly averted his gaze.

"This brings back memories, ne?"

Both reminisced the time when they saw a lake in the mountains, where they promised to exchange alice stones.

Ruka felt a tinge of disappointment when he remembered the fact that Mikan had handed her alice stone to Natsume. He knew Natsume deserved the alice stone more, but decided never to give up on Mikan.

"Ruka-pyon…" She called once more.

He looked up.

"Thank you, for making me smile every time I'm down. You're such a good friend." She smiled at him sweetly.

Her smile made his heart skip a beat, although her last phrase made him feel quite disappointed.

'_You're such a good friend.'_

_That's all I am to her._

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Tears steamed like waterfalls down Mikan's face. "What was that for Hotaru?! I haven't even made any attempt to hug you!" Mikan wailed as she caressed the growing lump on her head.

"Where had you been yesterday?" Hotaru asked with her usual stoic eyes, ignoring her wails with baka gun in hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to deliver your-?"

Another shot from the baka gun sent her crammed to the wall.

"You didn't answer the question." Was Hotaru's reply.

"She wouldn't be able to answer in any way if you keep on doing that." Yuu sweat-dropped. "She'll be dead even before she can give you an explanation."

"That's nothing to worry about. Besides, in all the five years I've been using this on her, she was never sent to the hospital for once. She never even got a single sense knocked in on her head." The purple eyed genius stated flatly.

"I'm beginning to think her skull's too thick for that Imai-san. Why not try upgrading your Baka gun?" Kitsuneme suggested.

"Shut it Kitsuneme! You're not helping here!" Mikan glared as she stood up and dusted her clothes.

Mochu, who was watching, along with the other students, commented. "So much for being best friends."

Hotaru shifted her baka gun's aim to Mochu. "Got a problem with my methods?"

Mochu backed away cautiously. "Ah… no. Gomen no, Imai-san."

Much to Mochu and everyone's relief, Hotaru lowered her baka gun and turned back to Mikan.

"Just went somewhere." Mikan answered.

"You're a terrible liar. You're hiding something from me." Her purple eyes glinted with a little hurt before returning to emotionless ones in a matter of a split-second.

Of course, Hotaru knew her all too well. She seemed like a glass to look through whenever she was in front of her best friend. The fact that she wasn't used to lying made things far worst.

"I don't want you to worry, Hotaru. I'm fine now. Thanks for the concern anyway." Mikan gave a small smile.

"I always keep your stupidity in check. There's nothing new about that. Besides, I'm more worried with my parcel. I knew I should have picked it up myself." Hotaru made her way to her chair and plopped herself down.

"Don't worry, Hotaru-chan. Your parcel's safe. And about your question, I'll tell you later. But not now okay?" Mikan assured her.

"Alright. By the way…"

"Hm?"

"You owe me 1000 rabbits for making me worry, 1500 for standing me up in the library and making me wait there for my parcel and 3000 for convincing me to upgrade my baka gun."

"Say what?! I didn't convince you!" Mikan blurted.

Hotaru responded, "You're idiot of a brain did. I'll never be able to rattle your nerves with this since you seemed to have been used to it already. A new and improved one might just be the thing that can break through that thick-as-a-mountain skull of yours." Her face void of expression.

"Hotaru! You meanie!"

**Sheesh, Hotaru really sees profit in all the weirdest ways. Well, that's Hotaru for you.**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

"Oi, Shouda" Natsume called, rather rudely.

Sumire was taken aback. This was the first time Natsume called her, (though it was rude) heck, he hardly paid her any attention at all. She dreamily stared at the raven-haired boy and said "Yes, Natsume-kun?" in a sweet singy voice.

She was more surprised at his next move. He caught her by the neck and pinned her up the wall.

His eyes were ablaze, indicating he was angry.

Angry Natsume is equal to death, evident by his death grip choking the life out of her.

"Na-natsume…kun…" She gagged.

"Next time you do that…" he paused. "You and your stupid hags for girl friends will never see the light of the next day, understood?"

"Ha… Hai… Na… Nat-su…me… sa-ma"

She gasped when Natsume dropped her and walked away.

She looked at his retreating back and made up her mind.

_You are so dead, Sakura._

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

"Well?" Hotaru was getting impatient.

She had been holding up the conversation, saying that it wasn't the right time yet. Of course, if she told Hotaru and Sumire was there, Hotaru would only need a split second before running off to Sumire and stashing freaky perm-haired's face with her horse-shoe gloves.

Now that Sumire was no where to be found, she felt it safe to tell her best friend.

"Well, Sumire and the other fan girls came up to me yesterday. They were angry about the gossip on me and Natsume being Youichi's parents and something about Ruka. Although I can't imagine how the news reached to their ears." She poked her lower lip with a finger.

"That's it?"

"I ran off to my room after they insulted me, and Ruka-pyon comforted me by bringing me to the lake." She continued.

"Then I'll just have to hunt down those hordes of fan girls and that Nogi later on for making me wait in the library for nothing."

"Ahehe… no need to do that, Hotaru-chan." Mikan sweat-dropped. "Besides. Ruka-pyon helped me."

"Who cares, because of what he did, my parcel's not delivered to me." With that, she frowned a bit.

Hotaru looked at her chicken clock invention and turned to the brunette beside her. "Why are you still following me anyway? Tokoryoku-kei is over there." She pointed to a row of trees leading to one of the buildings.

"E-eh?" Mikan realized her mistake. "Waaah! I'm gonna be late!" She hurriedly rushed off to the other direction, tripping in the process.

"Baka." muttered her raven-haired best friend. When Mikan was out of sight, she continued her walk. "Nogi. Tsk. You never fail me. You still are taking care of her on your own way." A rare smile cracked from her lips.

**I could swear that smile was worth millions of rabbits.**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**A/N:**

**Well, as promised! Here's the next chap… This was supposed to be dedicated to one of my friends who suggested the lake scene, but um… I kinda forgot who among them suggested it. Gomen no… please tell me who you are…**

**I'd like to open a poll here guys. It's for my future chap, the Winter Dance. So please cooperate, ok?**

**1****st**** question: Who do you choose to be Mikan's special dance at the Winter Dance?**

**Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa or Yuki?**

**2****nd**** question: What songs would you recommend for the Winter Dance? **

**Reminders: I'll be choosing probably 4 to 5 songs. All the 4 boys will get their chance to dance with her, but of course, the special dance is… SPECIAL… **

**Send your answers in your reviews or just PM me, ok?**

**Well, that's about it! Keep those reviews coming, they really make me happy. **

**BTW, I love constructive comments, corrections and critiques. Of course, they are helpful, so give me something I can use, ok?**


	12. Here comes a new challenger!

**A/N:**

**Jeez, you guys are really gonna kill me for not showing much of Tsubasa and Yuki… I'm so sorry everyone… dodges flying punch I'll really really keep it, I promise!**

**My scenes are so mushy… jeez…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi-sama does.

**0**

Mikan was excited to see her friends in Tokoryoku-kei again. After being absent for taking care of Ruka and being dragged my Natsume and Youichi, she wasn't able to attend her class for two days.

It was a lovely Saturday morning, and Saturday meant a whole day of Alice-Based Class.

After meeting with her friends that morning, (and getting lost as she followed Hotaru) she went to her class hurriedly, ignoring the admiring (and lustful) stares of the guys she passed by.

Of course, because our dear Mikan is so dense (I can't even believe someone could be this dense, or maybe she really is just an idiot.) she didn't purposely ignore them, she just doesn't notice.

She pushed the door open and greeted with a loud voice. "OHAYOU, MINNA-SAN!!!"

The bustling people paused, and looked at the door, where the chocolate eyed girl stood, beaming. Everyone returned her greeting with a smile, and resumed their earlier activity.

"You! Put that up there! And you! Set that right! If that falls down, I'll be the one to hang you up there! Get it?!" Misaki hollered as she gave orders.

Everyone was scurrying.

"Ne, Misaki-sempai," Mikan asked as she approached her burgundy haired senior. "What's the commotion about? Is there a party?"

"Yes there is!" Misaki replied, smiling. "It's a welcome party for a new student! Everyone's excited about it! It's been long since we had a new student after you came."

"Really? Cool!" she skipped, her eyes gleaming.

"And besides," Misaki's face went near hers. "I heard he's a real heartthrob, and he's really cool! One of us might get lucky and get him to be a partner for the upcoming Winter Festival." She winked at the younger girl.

Mikan sweat-dropped. _Geez, all the girls really go loco for handsome guys, what is it with them and dances anyway?_ "Is there something I can help you with?" She looked around, craning her head. "Where's Tsubasa-sempai anyway?"

"Oh that bastard." Misaki rolled her eyes. "He's late again, as always. Even after every reminder I gave him about not being late today." She placed her hands on her hips, a sign of annoyance on etched on her face.

Mikan couldn't help but smile. Her two sempais really look good together. "Ne, Misaki-sempai, you really have taken great liking to Tsubasa-sempai, am I right?"

Misaki turned to face her, with eyes full of question. "Pardon?"

"You two look like you're meant for each other!" With hearts in her eyes and a field of flowers in the background, Mikan went dreamy.

_Geez, how dense can this girl get?_ "Mikan,"

"Hm?" expectant eyes met her serious gaze.

"You see, Tsubasa and I, we-" She was cut short when the doors flung open, and a panting junior came shouting, "He's coming! He's here! The new student is here!"

"Places everyone!" Misaki instructed, quickly dismissing every other thought in mind. Everyone took their places as they tensed for the coming visitor.

Footsteps can be heard from outside, followed by a light knock on the door. It was as if the person outside was waiting for permission to proceed inside.

"Come in!" a cheerful voice from non other than our favorite brunette.

The door knob turned slowly, as the door creaked open.

Everyone gaped.

"**E-EH??? NODA-SENSEI?"** They chorused, eyes filled with surprise and jaws dropped to the floor.

Who wouldn't be? Their teacher was peeking through the door, his eyes dazed. He was a mess, with his hair ruffled and his face greased with dirt. He seemed to be sorting things in his head.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" Mikan's concerned voice broke through their gapes and she helped her teacher inside.

Noda-sensei limped his way in, with the help of Mikan and some other students and sat himself in a nearby chair.

"Sensei! What happened?" Misaki was the one who spoke.

"I, uh…" Noda-sensei scratched his head, as if trying to remember something.

"Where's the new student, sensei?" one random student asked.

Noda's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh yes! The new student! He… uh… he…"

The students neared their faces as curiosity got the better of them.

"He whacked me on the head, and there's nothing else I could remember."

"**NANI!?!" **screeches were heard throughout the room.

"Why would he do that!?!" steam was starting to come out of Misaki's ears.

_How dare him! He's just a new student and this? That drat! I'm gonna-_

But Mikan beat her to it.

"**I'M GONNA TEACH HIM A LESSON!" **Mikan screeched. Shaking her fists, she stormed her way out the door and was bent on finding this new student.

"It's bad enough that he ditched his welcome party, but he had no right to hurt Noda-sensei!"

"Mikan!"

"He's sooo gonna pay!"

"Mikan, wait!"

"I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

"**MIKAN!!!"**

Of course, our heroine was too busy to even hear her name being called, let alone contemplate on her actions.

She was gone on the curb before Misaki's voice reached her ears.

"She doesn't even know what the drat looks like, **HOW**, in the **FREAKIN' WORLD**, will she find the kid? That BAKA!!!"

**Just proves how our friend here can be really stupid at times, or maybe, most of it.**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Of course, she had gone a considerable distance from the building and made her way in the woods, when she realized her mistake. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_**I don't even know what he looks like!!!**_

She was hitting her head with both hands. "How can I be so stupid?!" (We agree on that, don't we?).

She seemed to find console when the wind blew, and was about to make her way back. It was then that she spotted something.

She noticed a body laid (or rather, sprawled) on the grass just a few meters from her.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she sauntered cautiously, and eyed the person.

Silver white hair gleamed as streaks of light that passed through the tree's shade. Pale slender arms rested on either side of him. His uniform was a mess, with three buttons opened. His white inner shirt was exposed, pressed to (from her judgment) a lean and well built chest. It was heaving up and down slowly, as the person was taking breath ever so slowly.

Obviously the person was asleep.

Mikan knew better than to disturb a sleeping person, Natsume taught her that (for the countless times she showed up and bugged him whenever he was asleep.) But one thing caught her attention. His hair.

His silver white hair was a striking contrast to that of Natsume's raven one. She was so mesmerized by it. She didn't know why, but she liked the glitter every time the sun's rays were reflected from it. It was like a patch of snow that glistens under the spring sun. It was the first time she saw one.

She just had to touch those pretty, glowing-

"You'll hurt yourself if you continue doing that." The person suddenly spoke, his eyes still closed.

Thinking he was asleep and not expecting him to speak so suddenly, he scared the living daylight out of the poor girl.

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" **Mikan shrieked, jumping backwards in surprise. She tripped over. (Such a klutz.)

"Hey miss! The boy was quicker than she thought. In a blink of an eye, he was able to get near her and break her fall.

Imagine their position.

His body was bent forward one leg in front of the other for balance. An arm encircled Mikan's petite waist, as the girl was bent backwards. Their faces considerably apart. (If you can't still understand, imagine a ballroom dance pose where the girl is bent, except that the leg isn't raised. If you can't still imagine, just PM me and I'll try explaining it to you, ok?)

Mikan blinked several times, before the boy closed in on the distance between them. "Don't you know it's bad to disturb people in their sleep?" His deep set cerulean eyes stared into her ginger-colored orbs.

She could practically feel him breathing on her face. "Ah, ano… g-gomen" was all she could utter.

His facial expression softened, "But I wouldn't mind if such a pretty lady such as you would be the one to wake me up." he whispered teasingly in her ear.

This made Mikan's face flush a thousand shades of red. He chuckled at her reaction, eyes full with amusement.

He straightened them both up and released his grip on her waist.

The flustered girl just stood there, her head bowed low because of shame.

He sat on grass and stared at her.

_Silence…_

Mikan was the first who tried to break the uncomfortable silence. "Um, ano- you are new here right?" Her voice was unsure. (Geez, can't she figure out that this was the same new boy who ditched the welcome party?)

"Yes." He replied, still amused.

_Silence again…_

"May I ask…" Mikan flinched a bit as he spoke. "Why were you touching my hair?"

She blushed harder at his frank question. "Ah… That, ano- um…."

"C'mon, just tell me. I won't be mad." A small smile broke from his face.

Mikan sighed inwardly. If the situation wasn't embarrassing enough, she still had to answer him in a more embarrassing way. "I…I…"

The boy got a little more curious.

She turned her head a bit, away from him. "I don't know myself." She blushed more. (How much more can she blush anyway?)

The boy was taken aback. But he broke to a stifled laugh.

She gripped her skirt tighter, her face hidden away by her auburn locks. "Please don't laugh, it's embarrassing, you know."

"Ahahaha…. I-I'm sorry… I can't help it…" He said in between his laughter. "You are one atypical girl, miss."

She puffed her cheeks and turned to face him. "Am not!"

The boy stood and smirked. "That's alright. No need to be flustered or angry." His grin turned to a real smile. "You may touch it more if you like."

Now it was Mikan's turn to be surprised. "Are you playing games with me? For a moment ago I thought you were angry at me disturbing your sleep."

"No. I am not playing games with you," He said, chuckling a bit. "And yes, I was irritated for being wakened from my nap, because I didn't know that it was a pretty girl yet. And a funny one at that."

"It was embarrassing enough you know." She pouted. Then her eyes turned back to her unsure and embarrassed expression. "May I?" She asked, uncertainty filling her voice.

_This girl sure is amusing. _Yuki thought to himself. "Sure!" He answered rather cheerfully.

The girl eased towards him and reluctantly held her hand in the air. When her hand gently landed on his hair, he leaned towards her touch.

She muffled a giggle. "It's so soft!" She said, smiling.

"What is it with you and my hair anyway?" He inquired.

"I don't know myself. I just like it." She replied, her fingers running through his silver-white strands.

**This girl sure is weird!**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**A/N:**

**There! One whole Yuki and Mikan Chapter! Cool eh? **

**BTW, if you can't imagine how Yuki looks like, his hair color is the same as Hatsuharu Sohma of fruits basket (thanks to gathrun for the idea), while the hair style is like Tamaki Suoh of Ouran Highschool Host Club. **

**spoilers**

**For you to be able to understand Yuki's character more, he's a mixture of Tamaki and Hatsuharu. He's arrogant and proud (Hatsuharu style), although he can be a gentleman at times. He's cool, calm and collected too. He loves to fool around with girls (he's not a playboy, maybe a bit of a flirt) and is quite a ladies' man (Tamaki style).**

**Yuki however, has a problem. He has a split personality problem, very much like Hatsuharu. His alter-ego is a short tempered sadistic guy. He doesn't care if he hurts anyone, and most of the time enjoys seeing them suffer. (Scaaarrrryyy….)**

**Yuki is very much aware of his split personality problem. That's why when his alter-ego comes out, he goes into hiding and avoids everyone. In the later chapters, we will meet his alter-ego… **

**Hence, the name Yuki Kaiju. Translating, it literally means Snow beast. I got the idea from Kaiju no Yuki, meaning monster of the snow. Yuki literally is snow, Kaiju is literally weird beast, but in English it is monster. (Japanese Lectures… Jeez)**

**Well, more Yuki and Mikan scenes in the upcoming chappies, of course, I haven't forgotten about Tsubasa… **


	13. Let the next match begin!

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! I actually got the time to write a chapter! It's been a long time since I updated… I'm really sorry and I hope you didn't get tired of waiting for so long… School has been really hard (I'm a Nursing student and heck, it is dreadful, I tell ya) **

**Well, later with the rest of the author notes and on with the long awaited story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi-sama does.

**0**

"Well?"

"No."

"C'mon. I already said sorry Mikan. Isn't that enough?"

"No. You ditched the party that everyone worked so hard to prepare for. And you even hurt Noda-sensei. You shouldn't be forgiven easily." Mikan pouted.

"Hey come on. What are you so angry about anyway? Everyone already forgave me, and we are in the party right now, aren't we?" Yuki tried to reason out with her.

"That's because you used your prince-like charm with them! And they easily fell for that!" She turned to the older girls going around the room, eyes all on Yuki. "I mean look at them! With all those hearts in their eyes I can't seem to believe they can still see where they're going!"

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.Flashback.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v._

"_What is it with you and my hair anyway?" He inquired._

"_I don't know myself. I just like it." She replied, her fingers running through his silver-white strands._

_**This girl sure is weird!**_

"_So, what could be the name of this pretty lady who loves to touch guys' hair?" He teased._

"_Please don't call me that. My name is Mikan. And I don't usually touch other people's hair. There's just something with yours that makes me drawn to it." She puffed her cheeks._

"_Wow. Then I guess luck is with me, being born with hair that draws such beautiful girls." Yuki held her hand and caressed it._

"_Quite the charmer, but please, they don't work on me." She quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp._

"_By the way, what brought you out here? Don't tell me you're going to meet someone out here?"_

_She stood up as if on realization "Oh yeah! I remember! I was looking for that guy who ditched our party! I'm sorry I have to go." She bowed and was about to go._

"_Wait!" He pulled her back "Let me help you." _

"_That would be great!" She beamed._

"_So who's this guy?" _

"_Oh yeah, ahehe… that's one of my problems. I still don't know."_

"_You're looking for someone you don't know? Wow. Then good luck on finding him." He stifled a laugh._

"_That's why I need to go back. By the way, why don't you come with me? I'll let you meet my friends!" _

"_Okay."_

_They walked back to Tokoryukei while chatting a bit, and when they opened the door,_

"_Mikan! Thank you for finding him!" Noda-sensei exclaimed._

"_Huh?" Mikan didn't quite get what Noda-sensei was saying, and stood there with a questioning face._

"_Well everyone... let me introduce to you. This is Yuki Kaijou. He will be joining us here in Tokoryukei. Please welcome him."_

"_Dozo Yoroshiku. Minna, gambatte onegaishimasu." Yuki bowed._

_Silence…._

"_**WHAT!!!"**_

"_You mean he's the guy that ditched the party!!!" Misaki grew anger marks (insert vein popping sounds here) around her head as she pointed at Yuki._

_Everyone else looked pissed off._

"_Well, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be looking at me angrily."_

_Without realizing it, Yuki had closed the distance between him and Misaki, and a lacy finger caressing her cheek._

"_Wha-wha-what-" Misaki stuttered._

"_I'm very sorry for running off like that everyone." He announced in a loud voice. "I do believe that I deserved to be punished. "But had I known that beautiful ladies were here…" he knelt and kissed Misaki's hand. "I'd be more than willing to stay 'til forever." _

_And with that, he melted every girl's heart._

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.End of Flashback.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v._

"Well it's not my fault if I have such a charm." Yuki smirked.

"Jeez I can't believe you. You are just as conceited as that pig Natsume." Mikan said exasperatedly.

Yuki's ears perked. "Who's that Natsume guy anyway?"

"No one in particular. Just another arrogant and snotty guy." She stood up.

"Hey where are you going?" He snatched her hand and pulled her back, causing her to fall on his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a bored manner.

"Seducing you." He grinned.

"That's quite blunt. But I already did say that your charm doesn't work in me, right? So I guess that's enough."

"I can't believe you. Nobody has ever been able to douse my charms." His face neared hers. "Maybe a little more persuasion will help?"

She practically jumped off from his lap and to avoid any further seduction (or issue that the other people might create). "I said enough of this! Are you saying sorry or are you making me angrier?" She made her voice a little bit higher than intended.

"Ahehe… you look cute when annoyed, as well as embarrassed." Mikan froze. "Remember a while ago? When we were both outside? You had that embarrassed and shy face on, and you really looked cute!" He put on an innocent smile.

"You are one unbelievable guy, Yuki." She was really angry now.

"Of course I am." That annoying smile never faded from his lips.

"Argh." She made her way through the people and out the door.

"Mikan-chan? Why are you here?" Noda-sensei was outside as well.

"Ah. Gomen sensei. I just needed some air to cool my head." She forced out a smile.

"What happened?" He inquired.

She heaved out a breath, and opened her auburn eyes. "That guy is just annoying me."

"Yuki?"

"Hai. Sensei I just don't understand him. A while ago he was so nice, and then now he's turned like that. And if that's not bad enough, instead of saying sorry, he's annoying the hell outta me! He wouldn't even tell me why he did those things!"

"Well he was saying sorry the whole time, but you wouldn't forgive him." Noda-sensei explained.

"That's because he did something bad to sensei! He shouldn't have hurt sensei and ditched the party! He should have been more considerate of others!"

Noda ruffled Mikan's hair affectionately. "Thank you for thinking about me and the others, Mikan. But please, just do understand him and forgive him. Maybe he has his reasons, just understand." He then straightened himself. "Mikan-chan is one of the most understanding and nice persons that I know."

Mikan contemplated for a bit. "Maybe I was a little hard on him. I'm sorry."

"It just shows that you care for others and for him as well. You wouldn't be angry if you don't care, right?"

"Hai. Arigato Noda-sensei." She smiled.

"By the way Mikan, there is something I need to tell you guys. But…" Noda-sensei was interrupted with another voice.

"Mikan!" Yuki's head peeked out of the doors.

"Well, it seems he's here. I'll leave you guys for the moment." Noda patted her shoulder and went back inside.

Yuki came nearer. "Hey…" He was a bit uneasy.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Ano, are you still angry?" He scratched his head.

"Haha… No more. I'm sorry I was quite hard. But you do make me laugh. You change quickly, from the kind prince to the cheeky charmer." She stifled a laugh.

"Oh yeah?" He appeared more relaxed now. "You're one to talk. From the shy girl to the scary witch."

"Am not!" She puffed her cheeks.

"Haha. Just kidding. I do like to tease you a lot."

"Yes I'm quite aware of that now."

They both laughed.

"Let's go back inside, shall we? The party **IS **for you, you know." Mikan said.

"Well, Ladies first." He motioned his hand and bowed for a bit.

"Please, enough of the charming, I did say it doesn't work on me."

"Hai hai…" He threw up his hands in defeat.

Both were about to go in when someone called out.

"Yo, Mikan!"

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan exclaimed. She hurriedly went over to her sempai who was running from the direction of the Northern woods. "You're late again!"

"Ahehe… Gomen- gomen… I slept in. I kinda forgot about the time." He scratched his head in apology.

"Well that's no big deal for me, but Misaki-sempai **might** mind." She stressed the word 'might'.

"Yeah. That girl sure is a monster."

"Sempai!" Mikan warned, but was too late. Out came a flying pail that landed right onto Tsubasa's face.

**SMACK!**

"Who the heck are you calling a monster**, YOU DAMN IDIOTIC LAZY FREAK!**"Misaki hollered from the door. "How many times do I have to tell you to never be late?! Of all the times you choose to sleep in, it always has to be at important times like these!"

"Ittai…." Tears welled out of Tsubasa's eyes like waterfalls. "I can't help it. Sorry…" He said as he caressed the growing lump in his head.

"Get your lazy ass in there and join the others. As punishment, you will clean up after the party **ALL BY YOURSELF!**"

"Hai, hai…" He practically dragged himself inside, with Mikan and the rest following behind. He then slumped onto one of the couches.

"Ahh… She's just horrible."

"Stop saying that sempai. She might hear you." Mikan reminded him as she handed an ice bag. (Wow. I didn't know she could think that quickly. I guess a few years of growing up made her brain mature, ne?)

"Thanks. But can you apply it on my head? Kinda feels better if you're the one doing it." Tsubasa requested.

"Uh… hai."

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile. (He's actually making his moves… hmm…)

Mikan sat beside Tsubasa and lightly placed the ice bag on the swollen part. She slowly and cautiously moved it about his head, carefully icing the injury. Tsubasa just leaned on the couch and closed his eyes.

Yuki just observed from one of the tables, and an idea struck him.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, care for some drinks?" He asked as he approached.

A vein popped from Tsubasa's head. Without caring to open his eyes, he said "Can't you see she's with me and is doing something?"

"Huh? Well I thought I'd hand her a drink. That's not a big deal now, is it?" He teased. "Besides, it's just a drink. There's no harm to it."

"You are interrupting, you know." Sarcasm was evident in Tsubasa's voice.

"Doesn't seem like it. Besides, three isn't a crowd." Yuki smirked.

Tsubasa stood up in annoyance. "What's with you, tweak?"

"S-sempai!" Mikan tried to stop the growing tension. "Please stop. He was just offering me a drink."

"Yeah, **sempai…**" Yuki simpered at the word. "By the way, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yuki Kaiju." He tried to annoy Tsubasa more.

"Like the hell I care who you are." Tsubasa spat.

"Sempai! Please!" Mikan held out. "That's quite a rude way to treat a newcomer!"

Tsubasa tried to lower his temper a bit. "Sorry." He said to Mikan. He backed down but threw a rather annoyed look at the white haired guy.

Yuki put on an innocent smile.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**A/N:**

**Wow… seemed like a new rivalry sprouts out. Sorry, where you bored? I kinda suck at it… Maybe I lost my touch… A lot of things have been going on in school and it's really hard. (I did say that quite a few times already… sorry for being redundant.)**

**Well anyway, I just wanted to say this… I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE AND UGLY UPDATE... Please tell me what you think about it.**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who liked my story. By the time I wasn't updating, I received lots of alerts that people added me as in their favorite author and author alert list, and they added my story in their fav story and story alert lists. ARIGATO MINNA!!! Thanks for the overflowing support. I hope you weren't disappointed with the update.**

**Don't forget to R&R!!! It's ok for me to be flamed. I appreciate constructive comments the best. **


	14. SENSEless and cutting classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

_Read and Enjoy…_

**0**

The day ran past and another morning came. Same routines, same greetings, same everyday cycle to the point that it was boring. Well, this is Alice Academy, you can always expect something to come up unexpectedly entertaining, just like Narumi sensei's new outfit.

He was wearing some type of sailor uniform which he thought was cute having seen it on one of the elementary students walking outside the academy. Being a lover of cute and cuddly things (and thinking he was just as adorable himself) he decided to try it on and show it of for all to see (or rather fawn over).

As he entered the room, the students gaped at him like fishes on a pond.

_They're probably awed by my new look. This is a step up without having to use my pheromones._He continued to gracefully walk in (more like skipped in) and bathed himself in pure bliss of his own imagination. The professor spun about around the room waiting for compliments to be shot his way. Not that anyone did anyway. But one did speak up.

"What's with him?" Koko asked his friends.

"Don't mind him. He's just a retard. Some idiot who bounces around like some stupid ball."'

Ruka sweatdropped. "Natsume, you have no mercy."

After realizing that his students didn't actually want to fawn over him and his choice of clothes, (which took a wee while of spinning and making the other students sickeningly dizzy) Narumi sat on the teacher's seat and frown at the class.

"Children nowadays have no appreciation of fashion." He pouted.

Koko raised an eyebrow. "You call that fashion? Is that how the outside world has become today?"

"Yeah. Dreadful and weird." Mochu followed up.

"Gee. If that's the case then I'd rather stay here inside. It's disgusting." Sumire put on a face of annoyance and pulled out a face compact from her bag.

"Says the queen of fashion." Mochu piped.

Sumire's hair seem to have turned into snakes as she came upon Mochu. "What the hell did you just say, huh?"

"Good Lord!" Mochu now feared for dear life.

Koko looked on and did noted. "I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"Yeah. She can be a tiger." Ruka spoke.

Hotaru, who was observing the commotion, said "No. More like a dragon."

"Her alice is that of a cat-dog. Get it right you guys." Mikan joined in.

"That's not what we were talking about, Mikan" Koko alleged.

Mikan tried to justify her words. "But it's common sense to anyone who knows right?"

The group turned and eyed her. "That's ironic, coming from you." Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan's temper shot up. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

Hotaru was one to answer. "Wow. You can actually deduce that far? Where has your brain been until now?

Mikan is past her boiling point. She's missed three classes for the day and she's quite sure that Jeeno-sensei would be waiting for her in the detention room and she's up for punishment. The reason she's at her wits end is because she missed classes for no particular reason than to play mommy again for Youichi and little-miss-goody-wife to Natsume. Now she's being dragged along the streets of Central Town buying sweets and sight-seeing. Not that they haven't memorized every bend and turn in the place, having stayed there for more than five years. She looked back at the easy-going boy beside her. He seems to be having the time of his life.

"Hey Natsume. I'm really tired. Could you tell You-chan if we could at least sit for a while? My feet are killing me!" She grimaced at him.

Natsume merely shrugged. "Tell him yourself. What's the use of that mouth of yours?" He looked down at her. "You can complain to me, why not complain to him?"

"As if he would listen!" She raised her voice a pitch higher. "You're the only one he ever listens to. All my words fall on deaf ears!". She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Don't over-react."

She spun around to face him. "I'm not overreacting! Try being in my place for once!"

The raven haired boy looked at her from head to toe and back.

"What's with that look?" she raised a brow.

"No way. Who would want to be in your place anyway?" He looked away.

"Well F.Y.I. I wouldn't be in this place right now if not for a certain pig head who dragged me out here!"

"Your fault." He pointed out.

Mikan wanted to bawl her head off. Yeah she did eat that "Season's Most Wanted Melon Flavored Howalon Special Edition" that Natsume handed (more like threw) over her at class (despite the fact that she knew he did have a hidden agenda with it, but she just couldn't keep her hands or her mouth off the thing. Talk about never learning your lessons). She was happy she got one without having to spend a rabbit, but soon later she learned that it wasn't for free either.

Now was it worth looking forward to spending time with Jeeno-sensei in detention later?

"Argh… You're a jackass you know that?" She spat.

"Yeah." He answered flatly. "Coz that's about the thousandth time you told me. With the very same expressions that is." He took a left as they entered a small store with large camera and film-like designs skewered to the walls and a banner that says "PHOTOSHOP". "Besides, I'm not as dumb as you so I think I can remember even you expressions, along with your flaring nostrils."

"Then stop acting like one!" Mikan followed suit. Youichi was at the counter asking the lady for something (she didn't realize where they were, she was too busy bickering with Natsume). "And my nostrils are NOT flaring."

The lady ushered them through a door and into a small studio. Youichi took the liberty of deciding the layouts of the pictures for which she used her illusion alice to make the scenery and it enveloped the three in a somewhat three dimensional virtual reality and made the items blend in (I hope we have this sort of technology instead of just large curtain-like drapery).

"Shut up Mikan. We're already in the studio so might as well create the atmosphere, not ruin it." He sat the bench in the patio. Youichi was still choosing the other backgrounds for later, they get three shots for a hundred rabbits.

"What atmosphere?" She stood there, dumbfounded just as she realized where they are.

"C'mon Mikan. Don't play dumb with me. Besides, you like it too don't you?" Here starts the teasing.

Mikan scrunched up her forehead. "Like what?"

Natsume stood up and pulled her. He then dragged her from the door and plopped her to the seat. He then closed the distance of their faces and whispered

"Playing family"

Mikan blushed not just because of the comment. She was actually alerted by the closeness of their faces that she could actually feel his breath on her ear.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-What the heck are you saying!" She stuttered. "I wouldn't-"

Natsume averted his eyes and looked back at Youichi who seemed to be having the slightest traces of a smile on his face. Mikan followed his gaze and sighed.

"I'm making this clear. I'm only doing this for the kid, so don't you be getting any ideas."

"Whatever." Natsume sat beside her.

"Couldn't you be the least bit nice?" She turned back to Youichi. "That way, maybe this wouldn't be as hard for as it seems for me." She said in a low voice. Youichi was already making his way towards the two.

Natsume eyed her with a glint of hurt, but then it flickered into that of an idea.

_Hmmm_

"I could be nice." He smirked and closed his face a centimeter's distance from hers. "How nice do you want me to be?"

"Wha-!"

Mikan felt herself detach from the bench and graze the air as two arms lifted her up. Natsume placed her on his lap and pulled Youichi close to him on the seat. Before she could react, he gave the signal and a flash of light came next.

The result was a smiling Natsume (wow, he's smiling, not smirking. And this is Natsume were talking about.), a blushing Mikan and a dumbstruck Youichi who was looking at the two. (hey, did I just see him smile?)

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

A loud shriek rang loud and true through the halls of the academy dormitory. Mikan felt a headache coming. She experimentally removed her hands from her ears to see a pain-stricken expression on the face of a certain white-haired boy.

"**What** are you doing here?" she asked Yuki who stood by the door way, jaw dropped and mouth open like a fish who saw a monster.

Yuki seemed to have regained his composure and frowned. "I was worried sick for you the whole day, and your ice-queen of a best friend harassed me asking where you are and this is what I get?"

"Who asked you to worry? Now leave my room before somebody sees you and you get caught. Boys are not allowed in girl's dormitory at this time of the night. For Christ's sake it's in the middle of the night. I need some rest." She dragged her feet across the room and practically dropped her aching body on the couch.

"Well I can see that." He moved from the door and closed it behind him. "But I can't help but to worry 'Princess'. Anxiety is killing me and I just needed to see you and ask you **where the heck have you been all day!"**

Mikan had to put her hands back to her ears. "Dammit Yuki. Stop screaming! Do you wanna wake up the whole academy!" She squealed.

"You've missed a half day of class, disappered without a trace and now look at you! Your eyebags are so deep that it makes you look like a vulture ready to devour prey!" He blabbered in a single sentence while managing to count off his fingers as he talked and finished off with an exaggerated motion of arm flailing.

"Now that's pushing it." She frowned. "That's why I asked you to leave my room and let me sleep! Or else I might take up that offer of being a vulture look alike and start clawing off that loud mouth of yours." She smiled mirthlessly.

"Yes I'd be happy to leave now, Princess." Yuki answered abruptly and started his way to the door lest he wanted to taste the wrath of a very annoyed and very sleepy Mikan. He was about to close the door when he peered back and said "Have a nice beauty sleep Princess!"

He felt a death glare from across the room.

"Hai hai I'm leaving now." Accompanied with a click of the door knob. Mikan made her way back to the room when he heard a familiar voice shout from the hallway. "Good night Princess!"

Yuki felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't know you can send dagger stares through the wall. Well that's Mikan for you.

A/N:

So after months of waiting this is what I come up. Sorry if I disappointed you guys. Flame me all you want. I know it was my fault. Really sorry guys…

Yes, yes. I tried this new writing style so please tell me if this one is any better (or any worse) than the previous ones.

The story's probably going for more chapters, but it's actually shorter compared to other stories. I don't write long chapters, as you can see.

btw. just a little trivia. There actually exists a person by the name of Yuki Kaijura, almost a lot like Yuki Kaijun eh? He's the music producer of Tsubasa Chronicles and many other anime. What coincidence huh?

A/N 2: hey guys! It's been literally years since I updated, so I'll start of with bettering the parts I think don't work much. Thank you to my loyal readers who continue to read my stories and persuade (slash nag) me on pm's to continue my story. You guys are the best. It's really heartwarming that something like this is being appreciated as you guys do. I love you all! I will now be working hard to continue this story so please watch over me. I'll be in your care again.


	15. Notes, notes, notes

Hi everyone, it's been a while. I hope this one doesn't disappoint you, but I just want to inform you that I'm currently pausing my story. School has been really hard, but if it's any consolation I am currently working on a new chapter. However, I can't post it just yet because I'm trying a new writing style and am really putting a lot of work into it, so that the time you waited wouldn't be a waste. I want you guys to enjoy and be content with reading my fic.

However, please do keep a tab on my story. Just click that 'story alert' option there, or send me a pm request for an e-mail alert. I would be ever so glad to send you one myself.

Thank you and I hope you have a blessed new year on your way!

-Ranma11-

**UPDATED 09-25-11**

**OMG!** It's like, years since I last saw this story! But throughout three years I've constantly been receiving alerts, faves and reviews on my story! My readers have really been loyal, and nothing motivates a writer more than the love you guys send me through your mails and pm's. So here I am again, ready to continue my story for you guys.

I'll be studying my story first to get the hang of it again, and hopefully deliver results that are worth your wait. Expect activities here on my story and hopefully you continue reading it.

Thank you for your support and I'll be in your care again!


End file.
